Redefining Hogwarts
by loralee1
Summary: Sequel to Redefining Summer, Post OotP, no HBP or DH, independent Harry, no pairing, Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

Redefining Hogwarts

by Loralee

beta Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own any other characters you may recognize from TV either.

Summary: This is a sequel to Redefining Summer, Post OotP AU with little or no reference to HBP or DH, Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year.

**WARNING: This fic is not finished. I have 7 chapters completed and have been requested to post them. I do intend to finish but do not know how soon that will happen.**

Harry paused just off the apparition point, and gazed over platform 9 and ¾. Steam from the engine drifted over the platform; and people, trunks, and pet cages crowded the area. A scattering of Aurors patrolled the crowd, showing the change in the Ministry stance on Voldemort.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Neville from behind him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about first year."

"We shouldn't block the point, accidents happen that way," said Augusta Longbottom.

"Yes, Gran," both boys answered with grins, as they moved away from the apparition point towing their trunks.

Harry reflected that it was much easier to get to the train when you could both apparate and lighten your trunk. The fact that Mrs. Longbottom was a strong witch and could side-along Neville didn't hurt either. It was a much easier trip than he'd ever had with the Weasleys. On that thought he scanned the platform once more looking for the group of redheads. He didn't see them and guessed that they were running late as usual.

He nodded to several students, then spotted a familiar head of bushy brown hair and made his way toward Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he greeted them.

"Harry, there you are," said Hermione, "I didn't see you come through the barrier."

Harry grinned, "I apparated on to the platform, I love apparition."

Hermione smiled back and said, "Well we should probably get on the train, then." She turned to her mum and dad and gave them each a hug, "Try, Hermione, to stay out of trouble this year," said her father. Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yes, daddy, I'll try."

She turned her trolley toward the train, and Harry started to follow but was roughly pushed from behind.

"Watch where you're standing, Potter, you could get hurt that way," said Draco Malfoy with a sneer, as he stalked past. As Harry watched him, another voice spoke, "You alright, Lord Potter?" Harry turned to the voice, and recognized the Auror he'd met in Diagon Alley that summer.

"Yes, thank you, Auror Gibbs. It's just Malfoy being a git," he said.

Gibbs smirked, and said, "There's one in every crowd." He gave Harry a look, and asked, "You still carrying that phone of yours?" At Harry's nod he handed over a business card, "You have any trouble don't hesitate to give me a call."

Harry looked at the card, and said in surprise, "Aurors carry cell phones?"

Gibbs laughed, "Some of us, I've got a man on my team who understands that sort of thing, he's taught us something about muggle tech."

Harry would have like to ask more, but a lady down the platform started shrieking about losing her daughter, and Gibbs just waved and moved toward the commotion.

Harry caught up to Hermione and found Neville helping her with her trunk, his gran watching from the side.

"Thank you for asking me into your home, Gran," said Harry.

"You are most welcome, Lord Potter, anytime. I do hope you'll consider coming for the Yule holidays as well," she said.

"I'd love to spend at least part of the holiday with you and Neville," he answered, then impulsively he leaned in and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back and whispered, "Please look out for Neville."

"Of course I will, though it may be the other way around, he's got a good head on his shoulders."

Harry heaved his trunk onto the train, and followed Hermione down the aisle to the last compartment, while Neville said his goodbyes and then followed Harry.

"Hannah joining us?" asked Harry, once they'd settled into the compartment and Luna had joined them a few moments later.

"No, I spoke to her on the platform. She's sitting with some friends from Hufflepuff," said Neville.

"Ron and Ginny better hurry or they'll miss the train," said Hermione.

"You'd think it would be easier to be on time this year. We aren't with them and the twins aren't either." said Harry with a laugh as the last call whistle sounded.

"Here they come," said Luna without looking up from her upside down newspaper. Hermione frowned at her, then glanced out of the window just in time to see Ron pushing the loaded trolley though at a run, Ginny sprinting behind him. Hermione looked at Luna, and then glanced at Harry who just shrugged.

The train had begun to move before Ron found them.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Sitting with some of her dorm mates," said Ron with a shrug, as he fell into his seat.

"Oh, well we have the prefects' meeting so get back up and come on," said Hermione.

"So Luna, I didn't get to ask when we were in Diagon Alley, how was your summer? Did you find your snorkacks?" asked Harry.

Luna looked up from her Quibbler and said, "No, we didn't but it was fun looking. Daddy and I quite enjoy hiking and camping and it's rather nice just to spend time together."

"That's nice," said Harry, "family is important." He glanced at Neville and grinned.

Luna looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "I thought you didn't care much for your family, Harry."

"Well, I got along with my muggle relatives much better this summer, and then I found out I had a few in the wizarding world that I didn't know about. A couple of cousins and a god-brother," said Harry with a grin.

Her face cleared. "Oh, I see. That is nice for you, both of you," she said nodding at Neville.

Neville blinked, and Harry grinned again. "I thought you would," he said. Neville raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged as Luna looked back at her newspaper and began humming.

Harry pulled out a snap deck, and they played until Ron and Hermione returned.

Hermione laughed when she entered the compartment. "Honestly, exploding snap, what are you eleven?"

"We're reliving our youth, Hermione. You want in?" said Harry with a laugh.

"I'll play," said Ron settling in beside Harry. "Hey has the snack lady been by with the cart yet. If we are reliving our youth, I need chocolate frogs."

"Not yet, " said Harry with a laugh.

"Harry did you know that Malfoy is still a prefect? After everything he did last year for Umbridge," said Hermione.

"Well it stands to reason, Hermione, after all he was only following the toad's orders. So he can't really be punished for it. Besides can you imagine Snape removing him?" said Harry.

"Well I don't like it at all," she complained.

"We just need to keep an eye on him this year," said Neville.

"And that different from every other year how?" asked Ron.

"Well, he really has a reason to try to kill Harry this year," said Neville.

Ron blinked and asked, "What?"

Harry blushed and answered, "Well I'm the Head of the House of Black, Sirius left me everything. Draco was urm, kind of upset when he found out."

"Gods Harry, are you the master of understatement or what? Kind of upset? He was practically foaming at the mouth. His mother had to hex him to keep the goblins from killing him, it was perfect. If Harry will let me I'll show my memory in his pensieve later," said Neville with a wide grin.

Ron frowned and asked, "But why was Malfoy mad?"

"Don't you remember Ron, Malfoy was on that tapestry of Sirius's family," said Hermione.

"Yeah, Malfoy though he should be the heir," said Neville.

"I thought Headships had to stay in families," said Ron.

"I'm actually related to the Blacks, Ron, through my Grandmother," said Harry.

"Ew, Harry, that means you're related to Malfoy!" said Ron with horror.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but I'm related to Neville too, and when Malfoy turns seventeen I can disown him."

"Wicked," said Ron finally grinning.

IIIIIIIIII

When Malfoy slammed open the compartment door an hour later, both Harry and Neville drew their wands. "What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"You better watch your back, Potter, you won't get away with stealing my birthright," snarled the blond boy.

Harry faked a yawn and said, "You spend a lot of time thinking that one up? You know an Auror saw you assault me on the platform, I wonder what would happen if I file a complaint?"

"Like anyone would believe you," said Malfoy with a sneer.

Harry drew himself up and said, "I am the Head of the Houses of Potter and Black. The public also knows I was telling the truth about Voldemort, and I'm quite willing to offer pensieve memories of this and other incidents to the authorities."

"My father-" Harry interrupted before the rant could go any further. "Is in Azkaban Malfoy, he can't help you now. In fact all he can do is paint you with the same brush, Death Eater. Have you been marked yet? Do you suppose the wards tell the Headmaster if someone marked enters the grounds?"

Malfoy flushed hotly and Crabbe and Goyle glanced uneasily at each other.

"You'll be sorry!" snarled Malfoy again and then he turned on his heel and stormed away. Goyle gave Harry a strange look before he turned and followed Malfoy and Crabbe down the passageway.

Harry kicked the door closed and let out a long breath. "Wow, that was tense," he said.

"Do you really think the wards can tell who is marked?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know but if it causes Malfoy to worry then I'm happy. As long as he's not thinking about me it's a plus."

Hermione looked thoughtful and said, "Harry do you have that necklace I gave you for your birthday? I have some charms I'd like to put on it. I can do that tonight after the feast."

Harry pulled the gold chain with its lighting bolt charm from beneath his shirt. "What did you have in mind Hermione?"

They discussed protection charms, and the pros and cons of embedded shield spells for the rest of the trip.

As the carriage passed through the gates of Hogwarts, Harry stiffened and blinked at the tingle of the wards. He'd read the book Tonks had gotten him on Mage Sense, and knew he had an affinity to wards but hadn't realized just how strong Hogwarts' wards were.

Ron had to nudge him to get out of the carriage, when it stopped because he was deep in thought. Then he stopped in front of the large doors, he could see the magic in the air hanging like a curtain across the doorway. Harry hesitated to step through the cascade of inner wards. Everyone but Neville had gone ahead, and Neville stood with him, his brows drawn together in worry.

"Harry, something wrong?" he asked.

"I can see the wards, Nev," Harry whispered, "they're beautiful."

"Er, okay, but people are beginning to stare, you know," said Neville with a little chuckle.

Harry blinked, and blushed slightly, and passed though the doorway. The wards tingled with a rush of welcome, and Harry felt energized, as if he could do anything. As he made his way through the crowd of students into the Great Hall, a kind of hum settled into the back of his mind. An awareness of the wards, of Hogwarts and the people around him. Harry pushed the feeling down, and greeted those around him as he sat at the Gryffindor table, he would think about it later, when he was alone.

"Hey Harry, do you suppose that's the new DADA teacher?" called Dean from several seats away.

"Any bets on how long it is before he tries to kill or torture you, Harry?" laughed Seamus.

"Seamus!" said Hermione outraged.

"That's Neville's cousin, Philip Charles. I met him this summer, he's not bad," said Harry with a grin. Most of the heads within ear shot turned to look at the man, who began to look nervous at the attention.

Harry then met Dumbledore's eyes. The Headmaster looked sad for a moment and then nodded to Harry. He hesitated for a moment and then nodded back. He would give the old man just one chance. He ignored Snape's glare, not meeting his eyes. Tonks had told him his occlumency was good but he didn't feel up to combating Snape tonight. It would come soon enough he was sure. Instead he settled back to enjoy the sorting and feast to follow.

After the feast and the usual announcements, they were dismissed to their dorms. Harry spent a short time in the common room, and then headed up to his dorm. Once readied for bed he closed his curtains and said quietly, "Dobby?"

The small, oddly dressed elf appeared on the end of the bed.

"Harry Potter sir, calls his Dobby?" said the little elf bouncing slightly.

"Are you my Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby blinked, stopped bouncing and fingered an ear. "Does Harry Potter sir, not know his Dobby?"

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Oh I know you Dobby, but I'm wondering about something. Are you _my _Dobby. Are you bonded to me?"

Dobby pulled on his ear said slowly, "Dobby belongs to Master Harry Potter sir," he stood unnaturally still, and looked at Harry, "Is Master angry with Dobby?"

Harry shook his head, "No I'm not angry, a little surprised, but not angry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Master Harry Potter sir is a great, and good, and kind wizard, and was so happy Dobby was free. Dobby wanted Master Harry Potter sir to be happy, but Dobby needed a master." He jerked on his ear.

Harry reached out and pulled Dobby's hand away from his ear, "Please stop that, Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter sir is to punish Dobby, now," said Dobby his eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I suppose I should," said Harry.

Dobby looked up in surprise. Harry grinned and said, "Dobby, your punishment it is to explain to Hermione why house elves have to bond."

"Dobby can do Master Harry Potter sir," agreed the elf beginning to bounce once more.

"Oh, and Dobby please just call me Harry," he begged.

"Yes, sir Master Harry sir," said Dobby with what Harry suspected was a smirk.

Harry sighed and said, "We'll talk more later, I think I need to go to sleep."

Dobby grinned and bounced away with a slight pop.

IIIIIIIIII

It was still early when Harry dressed after his shower, though Neville was up and gone. Harry supposed he'd gone to the greenhouses. The other three boys would probably sleep in since it was Sunday, and they had the day free.

Harry descended the stair to the common room, and found only a huddled group of first years, who stared at him. He smiled at them and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You're Harry Potter," said a small red headed girl.

"I am," he agreed.

"I've heard about you," she said. A dark haired boy nudged her and said, "Everyone's heard about him, dummy."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at the boy, "There's no need to be rude."

The boy's eyes widened, and he gave a small bow, and said, "Your pardon, Lord Potter and yours Lucy."

Harry winced, "Er, it's Harry, just Harry, since we are all in the same house. I'm just another student, you know."

The boy looked doubtful, and two of the girls giggled. Harry sighed and asked, "So are you lot headed to breakfast?"

"No sir, that Prefect girl said we had to wait to be escorted down and to be ready at 7:30, but she hasn't shown up yet," said a blond with pigtails.

Harry frown and glanced at his watch, it was 8:15. "Do you know her name? It wasn't Hermione was it? Brown hair?"

"No, Mary something," said the red head.

"Hm, well come along then, I'll show you the way," he said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" asked the blond.

"Yeah, come on, don't worry, I'll smooth it over if it's a problem. I know the sixth year prefects pretty well," said Harry with a smile. Then he pointed out McGonagall's office and the short cut to the charms room, on the way down to the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you a Prefect, Lord Potter," asked the dark haired boy, as they sat down at the table.

Harry laughed, "I get into too much trouble, what's your name?"

"Melvin Thistledown, Lord-" Harry held up a hand, "It's Harry, please."

"Um, I'm not sure my mum would approve, er, Harry," said Melvin.

Harry frowned, "Why not?" he asked.

"She'd think it a bit cheeky to be so familiar with you, Harry. After all your father did for us and all," said Melvin.

Harry blinked and shook his head, "Sorry Melvin, but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know much about my dad, what did he do for you?"

Melvin smiled shyly and said, "Well my dad was in Auror training with yours and they were sent out to fight You-Know-Who during the first war even though they were only trainees. My dad was hurt bad and couldn't finish the training. The Ministry said since he didn't finish his training, he didn't qualify for benefits. Your father gave my mum and dad the money to start their own business and a long term contract for the shop and flat. Dad always said we owed you our fealty if you ever called on us."

Harry nodded, "I see, well it sounds like our dads were friends so we should be too, don't you think?" He stuck out his hand, and Melvin shook it then dug into his breakfast.

The other first years who had been listening to this exchange, took the opportunity to begin asking Harry questions. He told them about classes and the various teachers, in between bites of his own breakfast. Half way though Neville came in and sat down near the group, and Harry introduced him.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he's the one you want to ask if you have any trouble with Herbology," said Harry. The little blond girl, whose name Harry had learned was Lucy Knight, moved down next to Neville, and told him she'd already read the book, and then started asking questions about various plants.

Harry looked up at a sound from behind him, to find Professor McGonagall looking down at him.

"Good morning Professor," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter would you come to my office after breakfast? I need to speak with you," said the Professor. There were small gasps and looks of worry on some of the first years' faces.

"I'm not in any trouble am I, Professor?" asked Harry grinning up at her.

"Have you done something to be in trouble for, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall with a frown.

"No, ma'am I swear, I haven't done anything, yet," said Harry striving for a look of complete innocence. There were several giggles from the table.

"Hm, perhaps we have more to talk about than I first thought. Directly after breakfast Mr. Potter," she said and walked away.

Harry glared around the table, "Gee guys, you were a lot of help there," only to receive more giggles.

As Harry was just finishing up, a dark haired girl stormed up to the table, "There you lot are, what do you think you're doing just going off on your own? I told you to wait in the common room for me," she ranted.

"Excuse me," said Harry.

"What!" she said, then realized who was speaking to her and smiled. "Oh, hi Harry, I hope these brats didn't bother you."

Harry frowned at her and said quietly, "Listen, I brought them down to breakfast. Do you know they were up at 7 to get ready and here it is 9 o'clock before you even come looking? You've no call to yell at them that way either."

"Oh, er, um, well, since it was you, Harry that's okay, shall I just sit with you here then?" she said, trying to push in between Harry and Melvin.

"Actually I was done, you can have my place," said Harry standing. The girl glared a moment and said, "Never mind I see some friends," and stomped off amid the giggles of twelve first years. Harry shook his head, and rolled his eyes, and made his way to McGonagall's office.

He tapped on the door and stuck his head in. "Come in, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "Please take a seat. I have something for you."

He sat down, and then grinned as she laid his Firebolt broom across her desk. "I've had it professionally serviced," she said.

"Thanks, Professor, I'm really glad to get it back," said Harry pulling it to him.

"I hope you'll put it to good use this year, and keep the cup in my office," she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her, "My ban's been lifted?"

"Quite, though I expect you to refrain from further brawls, Harry," said McGonagall with a slight smile.

"Of course Professor, I probably won't use this broom though. I bought a Mark 2 this summer," he told her in a sly tone.

"Even better," she agreed.

"Was that all, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"No I wanted to discuss your schedule this year. You wrote that you want to take independent potions, but I have spoken with Professor Snape, and he has agreed to accept students with E's this year," she said pulling out a sheet of parchment.

Harry shook his head, "While I appreciate that you'd do that for me, I won't take his class. Neither Snape or I would be happy."

"My concern Harry is that many of those who sign up for independent potions do not in fact achieve their NEWT's. You need that to become an Auror."

"Please Professor, I don't think I want to work for the Ministry. I don't really wish to be an Auror any longer. I'm the Head of two families and have responsibilities. I also did some minor ward work this summer and started learning about runes. That's what I'm really interested in now, and why I signed up for Practical Runes. I wish I had started back in third year. I want to take Warding and Ritual Magic next year," Harry told her, letting some of his excitement show in his voice.

"I see, you have given this some thought. Very well, I'll remove your name from Professor Snape's roster. Is there anything else I should know?" she asked.

Harry ducked his head and said, "Well I have a few talents that I'm working on."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I've started reading _Mastering Your Inner Animal_ and was wondering if you might be willing to tutor me if I run into trouble?" he asked shyly.

"Why am I not surprised, you are aware that not everyone can master the animagus transformation?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah, but I used a potion to find out my talents this summer, and I've 100 percent Animorph talent, so it shouldn't be too difficult. I've been practicing meditation for my Occlumency, and that's going well, and from what I've read, should help me master my form."

She nodded, "Very well, let me know before you attempt your transformation, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Professor, I also have 85 percent Mage Sense, Andromeda Tonks has been looking for a tutor for me in that. Once I find one would it be better to meet them outside of Hogwarts, or have them come here?" asked Harry.

McGonagall blinked and said, "You aren't allowed to leave the grounds other than Hogsmeade weekends Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Professor, I thought that you knew, I'm emancipated and as the Head of Potter and Black, I'm exempt from that restriction," said Harry apologetically.

"Oh, of course, it slipped my mind, Harry, somehow I keep thinking of you as a boy when clearly you aren't, forgive me," she said with a sigh.

He grinned at her, "No problem, I'll be sure to let you know if and when I do have to be absent from the grounds, if at all possible."

"Thank you, Harry. I do appreciate that," she said, "As for tutors, whichever is most convent for you. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

I've a bit of healing talent as well, and the book I have is a bit confusing. Do you think it would be alright to ask Madam Pomfrey for some help?"

"Oh, yes I'm sure Poppy would be delighted," said McGonagall, "To think you have three major talents."

Harry blushed and said, "Well the healing is minor only 30 percent but I have the parseltongue ability as well. Er, you won't tell anyone will you about my talents. I'd rather it not get out. I already feel strange enough."

"I won't share this with anyone Harry, you've a right to a few secrets. You will have to register your animagus form at some point once you've mastered it, but as I expect it to take some time, we can worry about it later," she said sternly.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry wondering just what she would say, if she knew how many talents he really had.

"I was pleased to see you taking an interest in the first years this morning, Harry, I think you would have made an excellent prefect last year but the Headmaster-- well that's neither here nor there," said McGonagall.

Harry scowled, "That fifth year prefect told the first years to be up at 7:30 for breakfast, but not to leave the common room by themselves, I brought them down a little after 8. I didn't think they should have to keep waiting on her."

McGonagall frowned a bit, "I would have thought that Miss Granger would have been with you."

"It is a little strange that I haven't seen Hermione this morning, I mean I knew Ron would have a lie in, but she's usually up pretty early," said Harry frowning himself.

"If you don't see her at lunch, you might ask Miss Brown or Miss Patil, if something is wrong please do let me know," said McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor, I will," said Harry standing up and taking his broom. "Thanks again."


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Learn

Chapter 2

by Loralee

beta by skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry packed the Firebolt carefully away in his trunk. It was a remembrance of his godfather, and he didn't want anything to happen to it. Seamus and Dean weren't in the dorm, but Ron was still snoring away. Harry wondered if he would sleep through lunch as well, then shrugged and left the dorm.

In the common room he spotted Parvati Patil, and asked, "Say, Parvati, have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"She was gone when I got up, Harry, have you checked the library?" then she blinked, and really looked at him, "Wow, you look good, Harry, maybe there's something I can do for you?" she said stepping closer to him, and placing a hand on his arm.

Harry blinked, and looked down at the hand, and then back up at Parvati, "Erm, no thanks, I'll go look in the library."

He thought he heard her say "pity" as he hurried away, wondering just what, that was all about. Harry made his way to the library, and to Hermione's regular table. She wasn't there, so he went up to the room of requirement to check there, once there he almost smacked himself as he thought that he should have checked the map, and headed back to Gryffindor tower. As he passed Ravenclaw tower, Cho Chang stopped him.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you, I'm really sorry for how things turned out last year, I'd really like a chance to talk to you if you aren't busy," she said softly, as she stood uncomfortably close to him.

"Er, well I am kind of busy right now, Cho," he said uneasily taking a step back.

"Oh, maybe I can help," she said smiling.

"Well, I need to find Hermione-" he broke off as she scowled, burst into tears, and stormed away. He shook his head, and muttered to himself, "mental, every one of them, completely mental."

He rounded the corner into the hall by the fat lady, he came face to face with Hermione.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere. Are you alright?" he asked, as he noted her pale face and her frazzled hair.

"Harry, oh, Harry I'm a horrible person," she wailed as she threw herself at him. He grabbed her, and ducked into a nearby classroom, swiftly casting a locking charm and privacy spell.

"Why would you think that, Hermione?" he demanded, as he settled her into a chair.

She took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Dobby came to see me this morning. He told me about how the elves were refusing to clean our tower again this year, I didn't know he was having to do it all last year because I was making hats. Oh, Harry it's horrible. He told me how an elf who has been given clothes wastes away, how their magic drains out of them. They need to be bonded to wizards to live. Harry I went to see Winky, it's only because Dobby's been helping her, and the ambient magic is so great here that she was still alive. I—I, oh Harry I had to-to bond her to me. I had to save her. What am I going to do now?"

"I don't understand Hermione, I think you did the right thing. Why are you so upset?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "Honestly Harry, I made a horrible fool of myself going on about house elves and I don't know anything about taking care of one. I own a house elf Harry, what am I supposed to do with her. I live in a muggle neighborhood, my parents certainly won't understand this."

Her look of confusion turned to a glare, when he laughed, and he hastily said, "I'm not laughing at you Hermione, but there's nothing to taking care of a house elf, apparently I've owned Dobby for years and didn't even know it. How is Winky now?"

"It will take her a couple of days to fully recover but she seemed very happy," said Hermione slowly.

"Well then I think that maybe you should talk to her when she's fully recovered about what she wants to do. After all just because you own her doesn't mean you have to make all the decisions, right?" said Harry.

Hermione brightened, "You're absolutely right, Harry, when did you get so smart?"

He grinned and struck a pose, "It comes naturally."

"Prat!" she said.

"It's almost lunch time, maybe you want to clean up a little and we can go down together?" asked Harry.

"Are you saying I look bad, Potter?" she demanded.

"Erm, no but your hair is a little er- I need to make sure Ron's awake for lunch," Harry said as he waved down his spell work and retreated out the door.

Harry prodded Ron and said, "Come on Ron time to get up."

"F've ore mints, mum," mumbled Ron dragging the blanket over his head.

"I'm not your mum, prat and you've already missed breakfast, do you want to miss lunch too?" asked Harry.

Ron sat up straight and asked in horror, "I've missed breakfast? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I say again, I'm not your mum. You can eat twice as much at lunch to make up for it. Now hurry up and get ready, I'll be in the common room."

Hermione and Ron came down their respective staircases about the same time, and joined Harry and Neville in the common room, where Harry was once again surrounded by first years.

"Okay, everyone, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the sixth year prefects. I'm sure one of them can sort this out," said Harry.

Hermione frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

"Prefect Wilson said we had to stay in the common room, we wanted to explore but she wouldn't let us," complained the red head.

"I don't understand Hermione, we didn't have to be walked to and from meals," said Harry.

"We weren't told of any restrictions at the prefect meeting," said Hermione. There were a flurry of other complaints

"She said we had to stay here, because we bothered Lord Potter this morning," said Melvin.

"She said we couldn't be trusted because we didn't wait for her," said a blond boy.

"And that the halls were dangerous, and the Slytherins would curse us if they found us wandering," said another.

Hermione sighed with exasperation. She looked around the room, but didn't see either of the seventh year prefects or Matthew Connaly, the other fifth year prefect. "Well come on, we'll go to lunch and I'll talk to her."

They saw the first years to lunch, and Hermione spoke briefly to Mary Wilson, and then again to Jane Freeman, the seventh year prefect, and sat down between Ron and Harry across from Neville.

"Hmph, that girl," hissed Hermione.

There was an inquiring sound from Ron, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, Jane will take them around this afternoon," she said as she filled her plate.

"Hey Harry, you want to get in some dueling practice this afternoon?" asked Neville.

"Oh, could we, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, we'll go to the Room of Requirement and practice," said Harry agreeably.

"All of the DA?" Dean asked softly from next to Neville.

Harry blinked and shrugged, "Well anyone that wants to I suppose."

Neville nodded, and Harry watched bemusedly as he rose and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and leaned over Hannah Abbott's shoulder for a moment, and then returned. Harry grinned at him, but Neville only blushed slightly and returned to his food.

Harry was surprised when most of the DA showed up that afternoon.

The happy members of the DA swarmed into the Great Hall for Dinner. An afternoon spent dueling, and learning new spells made one very hungry. Harry grinned at the cluster of waving first years as he sat down across from Neville.

"New fans, Harry?" asked Katie Bell from several seats away.

Harry just smiled at her, and changed the subject, "So are you Quidditch Captain this year, Katie?"

"I am, Potter, what's it to you?" she said in a snooty tone, unfortunately she giggled at the end ruining the effect.

"I just wanted to know when I should come to practice?" he said casually.

Her eyes widened and she asked, "You're back on the team?"

He shrugged, "Well if you think you want me."

"Of course I WANT YOU!" she screamed. Harry blinked into the silence, Katie blushed furiously, and then the whispers started and built to a crescendo of rumor and speculation. "Oh, bloody hell," she mumbled, "you're going to pay for that."

Harry wasn't sure if she meant him or herself, but turned to accept congratulations from Ron and others around them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ron.

"You were asleep when I met with McGonagall this morning, and I didn't think about it until now," said Harry.

"She give you back your broom?"

"Yeah but I'll be using my new broom this year. I don't want anything to happen to my Firebolt," said Harry.

Ron's eyes widened, "You got a new broom? We should go flying after dinner." Then he turned back to his food. Harry laughed and shook his head. Then looked for Ginny, worried she'd be upset at losing the seeker position. She was sitting with the Creevey brothers, and laughing at something. It was good to see her laugh. He nudged Ron and tilted his head. Ron scowled as he noted Ginny and Colin's heads quite close together.

"We'll have to hurt him," said Ron.

Harry snorted, "No, Ron she's laughing, she looks happy, you git."

Ron blinked and looked again eyes narrowed, then nodded, "Okay just a mild warning then," he finally said. Hermione huffed and Harry shook his head. Some things never changed.

McGonagall stopped by the table, as Harry was scrapping the last of the treacle tart on to his plate. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office when you've finished," she said. Harry's eyes narrowed and he darted a glance at the head table, but Dumbledore had already gone. He gave her a tight nod and sighed, pushing back his plate as his guts tightened. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I'd like to see both of you in my office as well."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione. Hermione watched her walk further down the table, and speak to the other prefects before leaving the Hall.

"I haven't done anything," complained Ron to Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I had a talk with her earlier. He sighed again and rose, "I'd trade you places, you can go talk to Dumbledore."

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Not a chance, mate."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Neville. Ron gave him an odd look and Hermione added, "Maybe you should."

Harry shook his head and grimaced, "No, if I'm supposed to be an adult I need to act like one. I'll go see what he wants."

"We'll see you in the common room later then, Harry. Come on, Ron," said Hermione.

Neville stood and said, "Well I'm going for a walk." He went over to the Hufflepuff table, and Hannah and Susan got up.

Harry sighed again, and made his way out of the Great Hall towards the Headmaster's office. He stopped in front of the gargoyle with a frown, and told it that he was expected. It moved out of the way and he stepped onto the stair.

"Come in Harry," called the Headmaster as he reached the top of the stairs. Harry entered the office still frowning.

"Your pardon, Lord Potter. I suppose I have lost the right to address you so informally. Please have a seat." Dumbledore wasn't behind his desk, instead he was seated in an armchair by the fire and waved Harry to the one opposite his. "I must confess I wouldn't have been surprised if you had refused to see me, Lord Potter."

Harry shrugged slightly as he settled into the chair, and then was surprised when Fawkes landed on his knee. "Lo Fawkes, how are you, then," he said to the bird.

Dumbledore chuckled, "And that is the proof."

Harry glanced at the old man, "Proof, sir?"

"Fawkes trusts you, as I should have. You are the next leader of the light, Harry, excuse me Lord Potter. I should have been helping you to prepare these past years, teaching you what I could. I should have given you a choice. Instead I thought that I knew best, I wanted to let you be a child without seeing that you weren't. I did what was easy, what fit into my world view, my plans, without remembering that a boy has his own plans and ambitions, and frequently rebels against unilateral authority simply because he is becoming a man," said Dumbledore.

"Er—" said Harry.

"Ah, let me get to the point then. I will do my best to keep you informed, and to give you the information that I have and that you may need to stand against Voldemort and his allies. Although I suspect that you already have at least one spy in the Order. Miss Tonks is justifiably proud of her family ring."

"I rather like having family," said Harry softly.

Dumbledore looked very sad and said, "I do understand." They sat together for a moment in silence, then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Is there anything you need from me? I did notice your Defense group met today, and I acknowledge that you are within your rights to form your own support organization. Even though I dislike the idea of putting students at risk."

Harry snorted, "I'm not training them to fight Death Eaters for me. I'm teaching them Defense so they can protect themselves and their families. I don't want any more of my friends to die."

Dumbledore blinked and sighed, "Once again you show me an error in my thinking."

"Oh, I know I'll need help, I'm not so arrogant to think I can do what needs to be done by myself, but it will be their choice, and they will know what they're getting into first," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, "I offer my aid as well, my boy. On another matter, you said that Miss Tonks thought your Occlumency was sufficient. I would like Professor Snape to-" Harry cut him off. "Snape is not coming anywhere near me."

"Professor Snape, Harry you must show him-"

"Are you going to correct him the next time he calls me Potter?" said Harry in an icy voice. "The next time he calls me an arrogant brat? If he tries to invade my mind, I'll kill him."

Dumbledore blinked shocked, and asked, "Surely you don't mean that?"

"I do and will give you a pensieve memory of why if you like, since you don't actually want to believe me about those lessons," said Harry sharply.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but you must admit you did not put forth the effort required for-"

"Bloody hell, you're doing it again! We're done," said Harry jumping from the chair, causing Fawkes to squawk in indignation and circle the room.

"Wait," cried Dumbledore also rising from his chair, "make me understand."

Harry growled out, "Where is your pensieve?"

Dumbledore brought it out from the cabinet, and Harry deposited several memories into it, and waited while the Headmaster looked at them. When he emerged, white faced he asked, "May I see one of your theory lessons, Lord Potter?"

Harry snorted, "What theory lessons? That is the sum total of the lessons Headmaster, and that is why I won't put up with him this year. I bought a book on Occlumency this summer. Tonks tested me. That's the end of the matter. Are we done?"

Dumbledore dropped back into his chair as Harry retrieved his memories. "Once again I must apologized Lord Potter. I had no idea that-" he sighed, "I will make amends somehow, and will attempt to stop second guessing you."

"Thank you, if that's all?" said Harry.

"I-yes, of course, good evening Lord Potter," said Dumbledore a frown between his brows and looking deep in thought.

Harry stepped over to Fawkes on his perch, muttered an apology and left.

Harry collapsed on to the couch in the common room, irritated with himself that he'd lost his temper once again. He hadn't wanted to do that, but the old man had pushed his buttons.

Hermione sank into the cushions next to him. "Are you all right, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so, you?" Harry replied.

"Yes, I'm good," she said with a smile.

"What did McGonagall want?"

"We had a discussion of prefect responsibilities," said Hermione with a little sniff.

"Oh, was there a problem?" asked Harry.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Harry, you told McGonagall about Wilson being mean to the first years. She called us in to find out why you were having to do prefect duties this morning when you aren't a prefect."

"Oh," said Harry

"Yeah, Wilson claimed she told the firstys someone would take them down to breakfast, and she thought I'd be up early and take care of it so she slept in. Only I was with Dobby, Ron had a lie in, Connaly was flying with his friends because they want to try out for Quidditch, Jane was meeting her boyfriend for an early breakfast and walk, and Briles was in the infirmary with an upset stomach," she huffed a bit and shook her head. "McGonagall wasn't happy."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry with a grimace.

"Yeah, how was your meeting?" she asked.

Harry wrinkled his nose and said, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Then he changed subject, "So where's Ron?"

"Oh, he saw a fancy chess set in McGonagall's office and stayed to play a game," Hermione said with a laugh. Harry grinned as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Redefining Hogwarts

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

They received their class schedules at breakfast, and Harry again avoided Snape's glare. He wanted to put off that confrontation as long as possible. The sixth year Gryffindors compared classes cheerfully. With the completion of OWL's certain classes were no longer required. Hermione was disappointed to find she was the only Gryffindor to be continuing Potions. Which for some horrible reason was first thing that morning.

"I can't believe this, first thing Monday morning and then a double period on Friday afternoons?

"Better you than me," said Ron around a mouth full of toast.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror, Ron," protested Hermione.

"It did sound cool, but I think we'll get enough of fighting dark wizards without it. I think I'd rather play Quidditch," said Ron.

"Which means you didn't make good enough OWL's to get into Auror Training, right?" said Hermione sharply.

Ron flushed and opened his mouth, then took a deep breath and said, "Are you trying to pick a fight, Hermione?"

She blinked and sighed, "Harry said you'd grown up, but I didn't believe him. I'm sorry, it's just I'd hoped I wouldn't be alone in the class."

"Yeah, well, it's Snape, you should drop it, and sign up for independent like Harry, I know you could probably pass the NEWT's right now anyway," said Ron spearing several more sausages from the platter. Hermione blushed under the praise, but shook her head.

"So what do you have first, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Household Maintenance and Repair, Dad insisted on that one," said Ron with a shrug.

The rest of the table started to move, and Hermione glanced at her watch and grabbed up her bag. Harry who'd been listening to the conversation made his way around the table, and stopped two of the departing Ravenclaws.

"Say, you have Potions now don't you?" he asked Terry Boot and Padma Patil. At Boot's nod he continued. "Hermione's the only Gryffindor in the class, would you mind keeping an eye on her around the Slytherins?"

"Sure, Harry, no problem," said Padma warmly, Boot nodded agreeably, and they followed Hermione out of the Hall.

"So Harry, what do you have now," asked Ron stopping beside him.

"Free period," replied Harry with cheeky grin.

"Lucky sod," grumbled Ron as he walked away. Harry left through the front of the Hall and made his way down to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as he stepped inside and said, "Mr. Potter, take a seat on the bed and tell me what's wrong, I don't see any blood." She already had her wand out and was casting a diagnostic scan at him.

He grinned widely and said, "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey, I just came for a visit."

She scowled fiercely, and harrumphed at him, "That's a likely story, come along then," and she led him into her office. "Now, Mr. Potter, tell me the real reason you are likely skipping class to see me."

He smirked and said, "I have a free period now, actually but the reason I'm here is that I learned that I have a minor healing talent this summer, and I was hoping you would help me learn how to use it. I've read Basic First Aid for Non Healers and Introduction to Healing: Utilizing Your Talent, but I don't really understand how to find out just what I can do."

"I see, and just how much of a minor talent, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Only 30 percent, Madam, but I'd like to develop it if I can," said Harry.

"With a 30 percent talent you could have a very good career as a Healer, Mr. Potter," said Pomfrey with a smile. "It might also explain why you haven't killed yourself yet with some of the stunts you've pulled."

Harry blushed slightly, "Yeah, Tonks said it could be a self healing talent."

"Nymphadora Tonks?" questioned Pomfrey, "How do you know her?"

"She's a sort of cousin, through the Blacks," said Harry.

Pomfrey's eyes narrowed slightly, "You are related to the Black Family?"

"Yes, ma'am. Dorea Black was my grandmother, I'm also now the Head of the Family, since Sirius made me his Heir. Why?" he asked.

"You're aware of Miss Tonks' talent?"

Yes, but I don't; oh, you think it runs in the family?" he asked.

She smirked at him, "You tell me, Mr. Potter does it?"

He eyed her for a moment, and asked calmly, "Will it make a difference to you helping me?"

She chuckled, "Not in the least, I'm sorry for teasing you, keep your secrets, Mr. Potter." She rose and took a crystal orb from a shelf, and then returned to her seat. You may have read about this Mr. Potter. It's a focus stone specifically charmed for Healing talent. I normally use it to detect talent in students, who come to me to talk about a career in Healing. Since we already know that you have talent, we'll use it to determine the type of Healing ability you have. You needn't worry, I won't discuss this with anyone without your permission, and I will help you to develop what you have, even if you don't wish to become a healer."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry.

"Hold out your hand," she dropped the crystal into his hand, where it started to glow a light blue. After a moment, bright red sparkles flashed through the orb. Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness, you are full of surprises aren't you Mr. Potter. How high is your Empathy talent?"

Harry sighed, "75 percent ma'am."

"Empathy can be an excellent diagnostic tool, Mr. Potter, it can also easily overwhelm the unwary. I believe I have a booklet here," she open the bottom drawer in the desk, and pulled out several thin books. "Here you go." She pushed two across the desk, one entitled Guide to Practical Healing and the other only said Empathy. "Both of those list several good references that you may want to invest in. You said you have this period free?" At his nod she continued, "Good, read those and come see me next Monday, we'll do some practical work then."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Harry standing to go.

"Mr. Potter, you should probably read this one as well," as she handed over a third book.

"I—" his voice squeaked as he read the title, Hygiene and Contraception Spells for Wizards. He swallowed, and tried again, "I don't think I need this."

She snorted, "You will, Mr. Potter, maybe not right away, but you will. Off you go." She walked him to the door of her office, and then called after him, "And try to stay out of trouble."

He walked out of the infirmary and shoved the pamphlets deep into his bag, he'd worry about them later. Now it was almost time for Defense. He wandered through the Halls to the Defense classroom, and lounged against the wall outside the closed door.

"Hey Harry," said Neville, coming to lean beside him.

Hi, Nev, not walking Hannah to and from class?" he teased.

"She has potions this period, I'm not going down there. She has Defense with us. It's a combined class I understand," said Neville with a bit of flush.

"All the NEWT classes are, aren't they?" asked Harry.

"I think so, it's nice having the first one Monday morning free though, isn't it?" said Neville.

Harry sighed, "I'm going to be studying Healing with Pomfrey this time next week. I spoke with her this morning."

"I didn't know you were interested in that," said Neville in surprise.

Harry shrugged, "I've a bit of Healing talent I want to try to develop."

"Brilliant,--" the door to the Defense class room popped open.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices out here. You might as well come in. Sixth year is my first class," the Professor babbled.

Neville grinned at the man, "Calm down Flip, you'll do fine."

The brown hair, young man drew himself up and said in a pompous tone, "That's Professor Charles to you, Mr. Longbottom."

Harry laughed, and said to Neville, "He sounds like Percy." Neville laughed and nodded.

Philip Charles looked a little panicked, and said, "Please, Neville, Harry, if you two don't treat me like a Professor, then the rest of the students will think they can walk all over me," his voice lowered to a conspiratorial level, "I heard some boys last evening taking bets on how long I'll last before something nasty happens to me."

Harry glanced at Neville with a grin, and said, "Don't worry, Professor Charles, Nev and I will behave. I don't think anything really nasty will happen to you. After all you're an okay teacher, and it's not like you have Voldemort in the back of your head, or that you are a fraud, or werewolf, and you aren't a Death Eater, or a Ministry puppet that likes to torture people. You should be just fine."

Philip goggled at him, and Neville burst into laughter.

"What's so funny," ask Hannah walking into the room. Other students were crowding in after her.

"Nothing important," said Neville taking a seat at the front of the room beside Hannah. Susan smirked at Harry, and sat down on Hannah's other side.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Snape kept her after, Terry and Padma waited for her," said Susan, "he was pretty nasty today."

"He's always nasty to Gryffindors," said Neville.

"If everyone could take their seats, please," said Professor Charles. Harry cast a worried eye toward the door, and took a seat next to Ron. "I'm Professor Charles and this is NEWT Defense, we will be covering—"

The door opened and Hermione, Terry and Padma came in.

"I sorry we're late, Professor Snape kept me after," said Hermione, who was rather red faced. Harry could tell she was very angry.

Malfoy snickered from where he sat with Zabini and Nott.

"What about you two?" asked the Professor.

"We waited for Hermione," said Terry. Harry cast a grateful smile toward them.

"Well, take your seats so we can get started," he said as he began passing out parchment. "You've all passed your OWL's so I don't believe we need to go over any of that material. I'll expect you to do the reading outside of class, and be prepared to discuss the theory during our single period classes on Mondays, and participate in the practical portions during the double periods Wednesday. We will be starting with shields today."

The class went swiftly even though Hermione was practically vibrating with anger next to him.

When the class was dismissed, and Malfoy and his cronies had sauntered out, Hermione turned to Neville, "Neville how does one go about hiring a tutor?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Nev.

"You had a tutor last summer, you and Harry are doing independent potions, so you'll have a tutor again next summer. I want one too, I'm not going to put up with that man," said Hermione voice shaking.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Just the same old garbage, and he seemed to think that you were supposed to be there, you know how he is. I'm just not going to put up with it. We have Transfiguration next, I'll speak to McGonagall and drop the class. It's just that I hate feeling like he wins if I do," said Hermione.

"Snape's nasty, but I've never seen him that bad," said Susan.

Harry scowled, and followed Hermione out of the room, thinking about a tutor for the summer. "Say Hermione, ask McGonagall about a tutor. Maybe we can work together on Potions next summer. I'll even pay for it."

"I'd like that too, Harry if I could join you," said Neville.

"I wish I could do that, but you'd have to cram two years of practical work into one summer," said Susan. That sparked an idea in Harry's mind. He'd need to think about it a bit.

IIIIIIIIII

Transfiguration went smoothly, with most of the same people in the class. Hermione stayed after to speak with McGonagall, while the rest went down to lunch. Harry had just entered the Great Hall with Ron when a voice sounded in his ear.

"Detention, Potter," said Snape.

"What? Why?" demanded Harry, turning to face Snape.

Snape sneered and said, "For skiving off my class. Your arrogance know no bounds if you think you can waste my time begging to get in, then not attending. No doubt you'd go whining to Minerva if I kicked you out. You are nothing special, Potter."

"I'm not in your class, Snape," Harry said with his own sneer.

Snape looked almost gleeful as he said, "A weeks detention, for lying, Potter. It must be a family trait your father was a liar, too."

Harry's eyes narrowed, the students clustered around them grew silent except for a laugh from Malfoy.

"What going on here?" said the Headmaster entering the Hall behind Harry.

"Headmaster, I was just giving Potter here detention for skipping my class and lying," oozed Snape.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and said, "Mr. Potter, Severus. The proprieties must be observed."

"What?" asked Snape surprised.

"Mr. Potter, I had understood that you weren't taking a class with Professor Snape," said Dumbledore mildly.

"I'm not, sir, I discussed it with Professor McGonagall yesterday," said Harry stiffly.

"Potter's lying, his name is on my roster, and he skived off to perpetrate some mayhem," protested Snape.

"Enough, Severus, Mr. Potter was quite firm in his desire not to sit class with you when I spoke with him last evening." He turned to Harry, "you do not have to serve detention, please proceed to lunch," he raised his voice slightly, "all of you."

Headmaster!" protested Snape again.

"Come to my office after your last class, Severus. I have something to discuss with you," said Dumbledore firmly. Then he made his way toward the front of the Hall. Snape glared at Harry and followed.

"He should have had to apologize, Harry," complained Neville as he pocketed his wand.

Harry shrugged, "He never has before I doubt I'd believe him if he did."

"He's a greasy git, Harry, maybe should write the twins for something," said Ron.

"Yeah, maybe, come on let's eat," said Harry settling into a place at the table.

IIIIIIIIII

That afternoon in the Headmaster's office Dumbledore asked a sullen Snape, "Tell me, Severus are you aware that Harry Potter has claimed his patrimony? That he is now the Head of not one but two Noble Houses?"

"He is still only a student in this school, Headmaster. I see no reason to coddle the arrogant brat by allowing him special treatment. I must insist that he not be allowed into my class," said Snape.

"I've spoken to Minerva, she is the one who placed Mr. Potter into your class against his wishes, I might add, and she sent you a revised roster last evening removing his name, yet you went out of your way to antagonize Mr. Potter. To insult him in public no less," said Dumbledore sadly.

"It's no less than he deserves, flaunting his wealth and status as he does, traveling about the school with a entourage," said Snape venomously.

"Severus, I don't believe he is flaunting anything, and I believe most students walk about with their friends. This animosity must cease," said Dumbledore sternly.

"Headmaster, Potter-" began Snape.

"Enough, Professor Snape, you will refer to Harry as Mr. Potter from now on. If you wish respect you must give it as well," Dumbledore sighed, "I summoned you to discuss Mr. Potter's Occlumency lessons."

"I won't have it, find someone else, the brat is impossible," shouted Snape.

"I've always found that explaining a bit of theory goes a long way in the teaching process," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Bah, Potter is too stupid for theory if he doesn't have Granger to do his work for him," said Snape with a sneer.

"You did not even give him the opportunity to prove you wrong though, did you, Severus, instead you just attacked his mind and berated him when he was unable to repel you," said Dumbledore.

"So the brat came whining to you, did he? Of course you believe his lies, and are going to take his side. I did what you wanted, Albus. I tried to teach Potter, and he betrayed me poking his nose where it didn't belong, talking behind my back, laughing at me," ranted Snape.

"Hardly, Harry allowed me to view his memories of your lessons in my pensieve, would you like to counter those with your own. To back up your claims?" asked Dumbledore in icy tones.

Snape paled and whispered, "You told me to teach him by whatever means necessary."

"I did not mean torture!" thundered Dumbledore and then a bit quieter, "and you didn't teach him did you? Things will be different this year. Listen well Severus, you will leave Harry Potter and his friends alone, you will not tease, taunt nor torment the boy. You will rein in your Slytherins. Harry Potter is our only hope of defeating Voldemort and I will not risk losing him because of your childish animosity. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster, quite clear," said Snape, tightly a vein in his temple throbbing.

"You may go then," said Dumbledore dismissively.

Snape stomped from the room, robes billowing.

IIIIIIIIII

"So what did McGonagall have to say?" asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione settled into seats close to the big hearth in the Gryffindor common room that afternoon.

"She let me drop the class, and sign up for independent potions. She thought I had too many classes anyway," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Did she say anything about a tutor?" pressed Harry."

"She said she'd give me a couple of names, but that I should try to do the theory at least during the year. Since I'll be seventeen this month, doing magic at home next summer won't be problem. She recommended a study guide that I need to order," she said.

"I have a copy. Professor Charles recommend it this summer," Harry told her and then turned to Ron, "He was the one tutoring Neville this summer."

"Well maybe he'd teach you potions this year," said Ron.

"He's probably too busy with DADA," said Hermione.

"We should form a Potions study group with Neville," said Harry. Then he gave a sly look at Ron and added, "You could join us, Ron."

Ron gave him a sour look, and said, "So you up for a chess game."

IIIIIIIIII

The rest of the week passed swiftly until Friday, when someone hit Harry with a spell between classes. He only noticed because of the brief flare of the embedded shield in the lightning bolt charm of his necklace. He stopped, and scanned the hallway, but since it was filled with students couldn't pinpoint the culprit.

When he sat down to study with Hermione and Ron that evening, he told them what had happened, and handed over the necklace for Hermione to reapply the charm.

"I want you to teach me that Hermione tomorrow, in the Room of Requirements," he said, thinking of the dozen gold bracelets in his trunk.

"All right, we can do it before the DA meeting. Really, it isn't hard," she agreed.

"Do you know the portkey spell?" he asked her.

She shook her head and replied, "No Harry, I've looked, but it's a restricted spell, and monitored pretty closely by the Ministry. You have to apply for a license to learn to make portkeys, and then pay a fee for each one you make. Nothing in the library here tells how to make them."

He nodded, and pulled his Runes book from his bag.

Breakfast was almost finished Saturday morning, when a ripple of silence moved up the table. Harry looked up to see Madam Bones entering the Hall, followed by half a dozen Aurors. He glanced to the Head table as Dumbledore rose to greet Amelia. They conversed quietly for a moment. Then Dumbledore turned to the Staff and spoke. McGonagall looked pleased as she rose from the table, and hurried from the room. Hagrid also rose and left.

"Madam Bones, of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is here to follow up on a complaint lodged against former DADA teacher and high inquisitor, Delores Umbridge. Would any student who had detention with Madam Umbridge please remain in their seats? Also would the members of last year's inquisitorial squad please join Professors Snape and Sinistra in the antechamber." He indicated the small room where the tri-wizard champions had gathered. Snape was pale, as two Aurors stepped up to either side of him and Sinistra, to escort those students. "Please be aware that Professor McGonagall has gone to retrieve the detention records, as requested by Madam Bones. If you received a detention from Madam Umbridge, the Aurors will want to speak with you. The rest of the students are asked to return to your common rooms at this time."

The brabble of voices rose as those who were dismissed began to question those that were staying behind. Amelia Bones strode over to Harry, and said quietly, "I believe your friends, who witnessed your final confrontation with Umbridge, should stay." Harry nodded, and Hermione and Neville stayed seated. Ron moved down the table, and brought Ginny back to their group, while Harry waved at Luna to come over. Susan stopped briefly to speak with her Aunt, and then moved out of the Hall with Hannah and Ernie Macmillan. Justin Finch-Fletchley remained seated at the Hufflepuff table with several others. Three fourth years and a pair of third years remained at the Gryffindor table. Ravenclaw had seven, but none were left at the Slytherin table. Four Aurors began to move among the students, and to ask questions about those detentions.

Hagrid came back, and said something to Dumbledore, and left again. Dumbledore came over to where Amelia stood near Harry, and said, "The owlery has been locked down, Amelia, may I and my Heads of House listen in on the interviews?"

"Thank you, Headmaster, if the students in question do not mind, you may," answered Bones. Dumbledore walked over to where Flitwick and Sprout waited, and then they joined students at their respective tables. McGonagall was back in a few moments, handed over several sheets of parchment to Bones, and then moved down the table to where an Auror was interviewing a third year. Dumbledore came back to stand near Amelia.

"Madam Bones? What about those that already graduated like Lee Jordan?" asked Harry.

"That's is why I asked for the detention records, Lord Potter, never fear we will get to all of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to check on those in the other room," said Amelia.

Harry nodded, and watched the formidable woman walk away. Dumbledore looked a bit put out, then followed her only to be turned away at the door. He drifted about the Hall for some time listening in on the various interviews, brows furrowed.

Harry watched as Flitwick sat completely still, with a frown on his normally cheerful face, as Sprout alternated between pale and blotchy red, and McGonagall's lips got thinner until they almost disappeared.

The Aurors had finished with the Ravenclaws and Justin was the only Hufflepuff left, when Snape stormed from the antechamber followed by the five sixth year and three seventh year Slytherins who had been members of the inquisitorial squad. He looked neither right nor left, as he led them from the Hall. Sinistra followed them out of the antechamber, but went straight to Dumbledore, where they carried on a low voiced conversation. Then she also left the hall, after giving Harry a long thoughtful look.

Ron whispered, "I hope they all end up in Azkaban."

Harry shook his head, and said quietly, "No matter how nasty they acted they were doing it under orders from Umbridge. I don't think they can get in trouble for that or they would have taken Malfoy's prefect badge already.

"That's absolutely correct, Lord Potter," said a voice from behind him. Harry looked up, and realized that while he'd been watching the Slytherins exit, the Aurors and Madam Bones had come out of the antechamber as well.

"Hello, Senior Auror Gibbs," said Harry politely.

Gibbs smiled, and asked, "So who'd like to go first?" Harry's friends exchanged glances, and Hermione raised her hand.

"If you come down to the other end of the table then Miss," said Gibbs politely. "Auror McGee will ask you some questions." He paired each of them up with an Auror, and then sat down with Harry. Harry noticed that McGonagall sat with Hermione, and Flitwick with Luna, leaving Sprout to sit with Neville. Dumbledore and Madam Bones came over to Harry and Gibbs.

"Now I know you've already spoken to Director Bones about this, but I'd like to have you go over it again, if you don't mind Lord Potter," said Gibbs, laying out parchment and dictation quill.

"Sure, whatever you need to bring Umbridge down," replied Harry with a grin.

As Harry went over his detentions, and the events surrounding their departure to the Ministry, Dumbledore's expression grew sadder and he seemed to age.

Finally the interview was over. "Thank you for your time, Lord Potter," said Gibbs, as he rose from the table and extended a hand. Harry shook it, and looked around for his friends.

"They all returned to their common room, I believe," said Bones. Harry nodded, and started out of the Hall. He noticed McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick sitting together talking quietly at the other end of the Gryffindor table, and nodded to them as he passed.

"Well Dumbledore, did you know about what was happening here?" asked Amelia, as the three other Professors approached that end of the table.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid I didn't Amelia. I've somehow failed in a very basic way. I will be looking for a way to rectify this situation. The fact that the students didn't feel that they could approach me or their Heads of House with this matter is very troubling."

Amelia Bones nodded, "Once Senior Auror Gibbs has completed his investigation, we will forward a report to you and to the Board of Governors. I doubt that very many of the students will need to appear in court."

"Thank you, Amelia," said Dumbledore. As she and the Aurors left the Hall, Dumbledore addressed the three teachers. "I believe we should have a staff meeting this evening but for now let us release the students from their common rooms."


	4. Chapter 4

Redefining Hogwarts

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Harry came back to the tower to find Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny all standing outside the portrait.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing around the hall.

"We wanted to wait for you," said Ginny.

"You know there's going to questions when we go in," said Ron.

"Did that Auror or Madam Bones tell you anything?" asked Neville.

Harry shrugged and said, "Not anything more than you already knew."

Hermione looked from Harry to Neville. "What did Neville already know?" she asked.

"Neville knew that I told Madam Bones about Umbridge the week before we came back to school," said Harry.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "So that's how they knew what questions to ask," she murmured.

"Yeah, now lets get in before McGonagall comes to let us out, and finds us out here instead of in there where we are supposed to be," said Harry with amusement in his voice.

"To late, Mr. Potter," came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "I should take points for not obeying instructions, but I suppose I will let it go this time."

"Thank you, Professor," they said in chorus.

"In you go," she said.

The common room was full of loudly talking students, until they noticed first Harry and then McGonagall coming in.

"The Aurors have left, and you are all free to go about your own pursuits for rest of the day," said McGonagall. "Let us not forget our outstanding course work in the mist of the gossip."

"Professor," called Jane Freeman, the seventh year Prefect, "Can you tell us just what that was all about?"

McGonagall's lips compressed into a thin line, and she said, "Madam Umbridge has been arrested because of a complaint by a student of inappropriate behavior during detentions given last year. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement wished to corroborate the complaint by questioning all those who had detentions with her to see if any other students were ... affected."

"Eww are you saying she touched-- eww that's just sick," said Seamus.

"Mr. Finnegan, please, remove your mind from the gutter. She forced several students to write lines with a blood quill. A quill specifically designed for contracts, and not an appropriate way to punish children," snapped McGonagall. Harry repressed a shudder, and shook his head to force the images from his mind. Just the thought would give him nightmares.

McGonagall turned away muttering, "That boy, of all the things he could have asked."

The volume in the common room rose, and Harry turned to Ron, "I'm going to get my broom, I need to fly," and pelted up the stairs.

**In the Staff Room after curfew:**

"You've all been made aware of what happened this morning. I fear that we have failed in our responsibilities, if these children did not feel they could come to a teacher about this abuse," said Dumbledore from the head of the table.

There were upraised voices around the table, and Dumbledore held up his hand for quiet. "Please, may we do this in an orderly fashion, Minerva?"

"Headmaster, I looked over the detention records this afternoon, and discovered all of the students personally targeted by that woman were muggleborn or half-blood. She sent the pureblood students to Mr. Filch for their detentions," said McGonagall.

"We knew she was bigoted, Min," said Sprout.

"I believe that we should look in to our overall detention practices, " said Flitwick.

"What do you mean, Filius?" asked Dumbledore.

"My Mr. Rosen was quite surprised that there was anything wrong with that woman's use of that quill. Apparently he's scrubbed his fingers bloody several times cleaning cauldrons. He said the quill wasn't really any more painful than that and at least he could still write his essays," said Flitwick glaring at Snape. Snape sneered back.

"If Rosen would contain his inane chatter during my class, he wouldn't have to scrub his fingers bloody," drawled Snape.

"We are not here to point fingers," said Dumbledore, "but to find a solution to the matter at hand."

"If we cannot punish the miscreants, then we will have chaos," said Snape.

"I've always said that inflicting physical trauma upon a child is not a suitable punishment," said Poppy Pomfrey, "I've treated children who couldn't raise their arms after spending hours polishing the trophy room, children with boils or open sores from processing potion ingredients without gloves, children with puncture wounds from trimming tangle vines, bites and scratches from tending Hagrid's animals, and of course those are only the ones who actually come to me. Children like Rosen, Towers and Potter wouldn't come on their own if you paid them."

"Potter," snarled Snape.

"About Potter, Minerva, Mr. Finch-Fletchley was under the impression that Mr. Potter had complained to you about those detentions," said Pomona interrupting Snape's tirade. All the heads swiveled to stare at her.

"Harry did complain about being give an undeserved detention," said McGonagall with a sigh. "Just after the first DADA class. I told him that there was nothing I could do, and to keep his head down. He never told me what he had to do during his detentions however. He had more with her than all the rest of the students put together."

Snape snorted and said, "You told Potter, that bloody, arrogant, insufferable gryffindor to keep his head down. That obnoxious brat couldn't keep his head down if his life depended on it. He's probably the one who went whining to Bones. Well I am not going to allow those little idiots to run riot in my classroom. My detentions will continue to be as painful and disgusting as I can make them."

"That's enough, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"No, I don't think it is, Headmaster. It's obvious that this is Potter's doing. It's the only thing that explains your over reaction, everyone knows that you favor him over the rest of the school," snarled Snape, face flushing.

The other teachers watched open mouthed and barely breathing, as Dumbledore stared at Snape over the rim of his glasses with an unreadable expression, until Snape dropped his gaze, paling. Then the Headmaster looked around the table. "Do the rest of you feel that way, as well?" he asked quietly.

There were a few nods, and some head shaking. Flitwick glanced around at the other teachers and finally said, "A few years ago I would have agreed, Albus, but last year you virtually ignored Mr. Potter. You've allowed his name to be slandered, time and again, both here in the school and by the press. I certainly didn't believed the remedial potions excuse for the extra lessons you allowed Severus to give the boy, an excuse that allowed others to taunt him, by the way, and I could certainly see the toll that put on him. That's not the actions of someone playing favorites. You've always allowed Severus to be harder on Mr. Potter than any other student, and I've never understood why you didn't allow Minerva to make the lad a prefect last year. He's a natural leader." There were grumbles of agreement, and Snape flushed again.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "You're quite right," he gazed around the table at the gathered staff. "I-- There is a prophecy that Mr. Potter will be the one to defeat Voldemort," there were gasps around the table. Snape's head snapped up to stare at Dumbledore, and Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall exchanged long looks. "I am not at liberty to disclose the full contents, but Mr. Potter is the chosen one. I have recently had my nose rubbed in the fact that I have made a good many mistakes in my dealing with Harry Potter. I cannot correct those mistakes, but I can try to work with him as an equal and make no mistake Mr. Potter is my equal in power. I believe it is our duty to teach him everything we can, to aid him in the work he must do."

"So you're going to allow his clandestine group to continue to meet and encourage special treatment," asked Snape incredulously.

"Yes, I am," stated Dumbledore firmly.

As the others began to discuss how they might help Harry Potter, Snape sat sullenly in his chair.

IIIIIII

Harry came down the stairs Sunday morning, a little after nine, ready to have a big breakfast and then help with Quidditch try outs.

"Potter, what the hell did you do to the little Weasley?" asked Katie Bell.

Harry looked around the common room for Ginny, but didn't see her. "I didn't do anything, is she all right?" he asked.

Katie sighed, "She said she didn't think you'd be comfortable with her on the team, so she's not going to play this year."

"What?" asked Harry in shock. He shook his head. "We need her."

"That's what I told her. Find her Harry, talk sense into her before I beat you with your own broom, and have her on the pitch ready to help at Eleven," demanded Katie.

"All right, do you know where she is?" he asked. Katie shook her head. "Well, will you check her dorm?"

"Oh, she isn't up there, she left with camera boy, but I don't know where they were going," she told him.

He went back to the dorm for the map, and saw they were in the courtyard. He decided to carry his broom with him in case he didn't have time to come back for it, and hoped he'd actually have time to eat.

Ginny and Colin were sitting on a bench in the courtyard with their wands out and charm's text books in their laps.

"Hey, Colin, Ginny" called Harry, "Can I talk to you?"

"Hi, Harry, wow is that the new Mark 2?" asked Colin excitedly.

"Yeah, it is," he thought for minute, "would you like to try it?"

Colin's eyes widened, and Harry thought his head might fall off from the force of his nods. Harry handed off the broom, and said, "Better go over in the grass." Colin took the broom reverently and hurried into the side yard.

Harry watched him for a moment, and then turned to Ginny, and said softly, "I need to talk to you."

She smiled slightly, "Must be pretty important to let him try your new broom."

Harry shrugged, and watched Colin, "He's not so bad when he doesn't have that bloody camera in my face." He turned to her, "Why don't you want to play Quidditch?"

She blushed and turned her head away, "I thought maybe it would be uncomfortable for you to have me right there. My healer said I needed to make my own friends, and not hang around Ron's so much. I'm spending time with my dorm mates and Colin, and we're studying for OWL's."

He watched her for a long moment until she turned back toward him, and then asked, "So you don't really like Quidditch, you only played to get close to me?"

"What? No I love Quidditch, I-- oh," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and said, "It would bother me a lot more for you to give up something you like, you know? I do think of you as a friend Ginny. If you need to not play for you, then that's okay but not if it's for me."

She nodded, and said, "I understand Harry," then a sly smile broke out, and she said, "So can I try that broom too?"

"Yeah sure, if it means Katie won't beat me to death with it. Hey is that Creevey's camera?" he pointed to the device on the bench. Ginny nodded, and with a laugh picked it up, and snapped a couple shots of Colin on the broom.

After a few moments, Colin came back to earth and Ginny said, "I have to go change and get my broom for the Quidditch try outs, Colin are you coming up?"

"I'll meet you there, and watch," he said. She nodded, and ran back up to the castle. Harry started to excuse himself to breakfast, but stopped and turned to Colin who was gathering up Ginny's and his things.

"Say, Colin, are you serious about Ginny?" he asked.

Colin straightened, and looked Harry in the eye. "I'm serious about being her friend," he cocked his head to one side, "I know what happened to her, I thought you weren't interested?" he questioned.

Harry smiled tightly, and his eyes seemed to glow. "I love her like a sister, Colin," he said softly, "I wouldn't ever want to see her hurt."

Colin Creevey blinked, and swallowed with a suddenly dry mouth. "I wouldn't want that either. Anyone who hurts her would deserve to have something bad happen to them," he said.

Harry's smile widened and warmed, "I'm glad we agree," he said with clap to Colin's shoulder.

"Uh, Harry? That was pretty scary, would you give me pointers when my sister comes to Hogwarts next year?" asked Colin with a little bounce.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, no problem." He glanced at his watch and sighed, "Well I guess I'll just get over to the pitch, looks like no breakfast for me."

There was a pop, and Dobby appeared, holding a glass of juice and three bacon sandwiches. "Dobby has brought ma-- Mr. Harry Potter sir his breakfast," said the little elf with a wide smile.

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry as he tucked his broom under one arm to accepted the food, and the happy elf popped away with a bounce.

The tryouts went well, with Ginny on the team, they only needed one chaser and one beater. Harry suggested recruiting a reserve seeker, but Katie went with a reserve chaser instead, with plans to substitute Ginny in Harry's place if needed.

Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner flushed from the exercise, collar unbuttoned, and his hair a rumpled mess, never noticing the appreciative eyes following his every move. He did feel the overtly hostile glare from Snape at the Staff Table, and ignored it with a perverse sense of satisfaction.

Harry chatted with his friends enjoying his meal, until he caught the flash of his shield charm being triggered. He glanced around sharply for the perpetrator, but could find no one paying special attention to him. Malfoy had his back to him.

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"Someone just triggered my shield charm again," said Harry softly.

Hermione leaned in close to Harry, and said, "The first time could have been an accident, but second time is more likely an attack."

Harry nodded slightly in agreement. He glanced up at the Head table, and wondered briefly if he should mention it to Dumbledore, but decided not to until he had some sort of proof. The spell had to be minor, low power jinxes for the embedded shield charm to stop them completely, and he didn't feel as if there were any spells affecting him. He'd scan himself once he reached the common room to check. Basic First Aid for Non Healers had several very good diagnostic spells that were used to identify spell damage for removal.

Hermione had taught him the shield charm she'd used on the necklace, so he didn't have to bother her to replace it. He went up to bed early that night to do the spell work behind the curtains of his bed. When he'd finished the necklace he thought for a moment, and pulled out the box of plain gold bracelets he'd removed from his family vault that summer. He removed five from the box, and began the spell work to embed a shield charm into each of them, then he added a poison detection charm from one of the advance DADA books he'd gotten from Neville's cousin that summer. He made a mental note to write to the Ministry about a portkey license. If and when he could do that he'd add a permanent portkey to the bracelets as well.

When all five were done, Harry set them aside and with a yawn put out the light. He did his Occlumency exercises, and drifted to sleep comforted by the thought of taking care of his friends.

IIIIIIIII

Harry caught up with Hermione in the common room and stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Hermione I found these in my vault, and put a shield charm and a poison detection charm on them. Will you wear one?" he asked, holding out the plain gold band to Hermione.

She blushed with pleasure and reached out to take it from his fingers said, "Of course I will Harry, thank you." There was a flash of light, and Harry jerked his head only to see Colin Creevey holding his camera. He grimaced and blinked, then said, "Brilliant, see you at breakfast, I want to try to catch Luna this morning. You can tell Ron I have one for him and Gin," as Hermione slid the bracelet on to her wrist. He hurried away never noticing the puzzled look on Hermione's face as the band resized itself to her wrist, and now showed the crest of the House of Potter.

He nearly ran into Neville in the corridor outside of the common room, and seeing no one else in sight said, "Hey Nev, I've got something for you." He held out the bracelet, and Neville's eyes grew wide as he looked first at the bangle, and then into Harry's face. Harry laughed at the look, and said, "It doesn't mean I want to date you."

"Merlin!," said Neville, and dragged him into a nearby classroom. "Of course I'll wear your sigil, but are you sure this is the right time?"

"Er, my what?" asked Harry confused. Neville sank onto a chair with a groan.

"You don't know what that is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Muggle raised, remember, Gran didn't say anything about, er, what was the word sigil?"

Neville took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, first where did you get that?"

Harry frowned at the band in his hand. "I got a whole box of them from my vault, I put a shield charm and poison detect on them, hoping to keep my friends safe," he said.

Neville nodded. "In the old days a king or other ruler would give a sigil, an emblem of his protection, to his vassals, his sworn followers, usually in a commendation ceremony so that everyone could recognize them. I've already sworn to you, Harry so I'd be happy to wear your sigil."

Harry blinked, and said in a faint voice, "Sworn followers?" at Neville's puzzled nod, he went on, "I already gave one to Hermione, she's going to kill me."

"No, she won't, but I think you should probably explain it to her before someone sees it," said Neville with a grin.

"So how do we do this ceremony?" asked Harry.

Neville stood then dropped to one knee, and reached out for the bracelet Harry held, as his fingers took a hold he said, "I Neville reaffirm my allegiance to Harry Potter Black, and will wear his sigil with honor." There was a white flash of light, and Neville rose, and slipped the band onto his right wrist where it resized itself, and the crest of the House of Potter appeared.

"Damn, I thought that Colin had taken a picture, but it was the magic instead," said Harry. Neville pulled open the door to the classroom, but instead of exiting hissed at someone in the hall. A few moments later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were standing there staring at Harry, while Neville shut the door, a huge grin on his face.

"Harry, is there something you'd like to tell me about this?" demanded Hermione, sticking her fist under Harry's nose.

"Er, oh yeah, um, you see, I didn't realize, I mean I only wanted to keep you safe. I didn't mean to--" sputtered Harry. He fell silent as Hermione smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Harry," she said.

"Harry can release you if that's what you want, Hermione," said Neville softly.

"I can?" asked Harry.

"He can?" asked Hermione at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed then Hermione continued, "No, that isn't necessary, but I do want a explanation of what all is involved."

"Basically you've pledged your loyalty and support to Harry. To serve his needs, and fight for his banner. He in turn has pledged to protect and support you," said Neville.

She huffed a bit, "Well I would do that anyway."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, and then both knelt before Harry and drew their wands.

"You don't have to do this," said Harry.

Ron shrugged slightly and said with a grin, "We Weasley's are already sworn, Harry, just not formally. Dad and Ginny both owe you life debts, and Dad has accepted your coin. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley swear my loyalty to Harry James Potter," Harry held out the gold band, and Ron touched it, "and will wear your sigil with honor." He stood and slid the band onto his wrist.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny, "Gin?" he asked as he held out another bracelet.

She grinned at him, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley swear my loyalty to Harry James Potter, and will wear your sigil with honor." He helped her to her feet, and she gave him a hug. "Thank you Harry, for forgiving me," she said.

He shook his head, "There was nothing to forgive, you were ill, Gin, now you're well." He blinked a couple of times, trying to convince himself that it was the flashes of bright magic that had caused his eyes to water.

After a few moment he pulled himself together, and looked at his smiling friends. "I made one for Luna too, should I offer it, do you think?" he asked.

"Do you trust her?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, "said Harry immediately.

"Then I think she'd be offended if you didn't," said Hermione.

"Can we eat now?" asked Ron plaintively.


	5. Chapter 5

Redefining Hogwarts

By Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

**Chapter 5**

They were a bit late to breakfast, and Harry was trying to eat fast when a large eagle owl came to a rest before his plate. With a sigh he put down his toast, and reached for the scroll the owl was offering.

"That's a Ministry owl," said Neville, as Hermione offered it a bit of bacon. It took flight as Harry broke the seal on the scroll.

He scanned the document, and said, "I've been summoned, Umbridge's trial is next week on Wednesday." He didn't tell them that the summons document was a portkey to the Ministry, but shoved it down in his bag. "Look Luna's leaving, I want to catch her before class."

She turned as he caught up to her, and with a vague smile said, "Of course."

He blinked and asked, "Can I talk to you?" He waited a moment as she stared up at him. He wondered if she'd always been shorter than him, and then realized she'd answered him before he asked. "Er," he glanced up and down the corridor, and pulled out the bracelet.

"Daddy said, never accept jewelry from strange men," said Luna with a smile.

"It's not, I mean it is but, er it's my sigil," said Harry.

She reached out, and took hold of the band and Harry's fingers as well, and said, "You're not all that strange, you already have my fealty, and you may have whatever else you need of me. I accept all that you care to give me." There was the now familiar flash of light, and he watched as Luna's gaze drifted over his shoulder for the briefest moment. Then she tugged the band from his hand, and raised her head slightly, and kissed the side of his mouth, "Thank you, Harry," she murmured, "you don't want to be late to Madam Pomfrey."

She glided away from him to the sound of giggles, and he sighed, turned to glare at the gaggle of girls, and marched toward the infirmary.

Pomfrey went over quite a bit of healing theory, and had him try a couple of exercises. He felt much better about his talent after the lesson was over, like he understood how it was supposed to work. She also gave him several suggestions for practicing his empathy. She cautioned him however, that when he first began to open the empathy up, he need to bring his subject to her, so she could monitor them, rather than practice in some hide away.

As he was leaving DADA, Professor Charles asked him to come see him when he had time, as there was something he wished to discuss with him.

He began to hear the whispers following him on the way to lunch. The hallway in front of him would go silent as he passed, and then begin buzzing again behind him. He shook his head with a feeling of 'what now?'

He sat beside Hermione, and across from Ron and Neville at lunch, and looked up as a ripple of whispers swept through the room, and Luna walk up to their table and sat on Harry's other side.

"Hi, Luna," said Harry. She smiled, and reached for the platter of sandwiches.

"Miss Lovegood?" said McGonagall from behind them, "I believe you are at the wrong table."

Harry frowned at the Professor, but Luna only smiled and "No Professor I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Then she lifted her right hand over her head, her sleeve fell back revealing the gold band with its Potter crest.

McGonagall's lips pressed together, and she said, "Ah, I see, very well, carry on." She retreated back up to the head table where she bent her head to Dumbledore in a furious whispering session.

Hermione leaned into Harry, and spoke to Luna, "You did that on purpose!"

Luna looked at Hermione in surprise and leaned closer, pressing against Harry, and said, "It's always good to have a purpose, don't you think?"

Hermione pulled back in confusion, as Neville shook silently in laughter and Harry's head swiveled between the girls. Ron only piled more potatoes on his plate, and muttered "mental, the lot of 'em".

Harry detoured back to the DADA classroom after his last class, to find out what Professor Charles wanted. He entered the class room to find the Professor straightening the room.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Harry.

Phillip nodded, and waved his wand at the door to close and seal it. "I wondered if you and Neville wanted to continue our dueling sessions?" he asked.

"Sure, I really liked it. Mad Eye Moody has offered to come and give me pointers too, or maybe speak to the DA," said Harry.

"DA? Oh, that must be the illicit group the Headmaster is going to let you continue," said the Professor with a grin.

"What?" asked Harry.

Phillip sobered and answered, "The Headmaster called a staff meeting about the Umbridge investigation. During it he told the Staff that you-- well that there is a prophecy--"

"He did what!" shouted Harry.

"When you told me you'd be on the front lines of the fight I didn't really think that you, I mean you're already a better dueler that I am, but if there's anything I can do," said Phillip.

"I can't believe he told everyone the prophecy," complained Harry.

"Oh, he didn't, only said there was one, and that you would be the one to fulfill it," said Phillip.

Harry sighed, "How did they take it?"

"Some of them were surprised, others not so much. They were discussing how to help. Although that Snape fellow didn't seem at all pleased. He's a right nasty one, in my opinion," he chuckled, "I don't suppose I should be saying such a thing to a student."

Harry grinned at him, "I won't tell if you don't. Let me talk to Nev and we'll get back to you and dueling. Er, you wouldn't have time to go over some potion theory would you?"

Professor Charles grinned back, "Come for tea tomorrow, you and Neville, and we'll discuss it and find the time."

"Brilliant, can I bring Hermione as well?" asked Harry.

"Yes that's fine, I rather like your Miss Granger," said Phillip.

On his way back to Gryffindor tower he was stopped by Flitwick. "Do you have a moment, Mr. Potter?" asked the diminutive professor.

"Sure, Professor," said Harry, "If this is about Luna-"

"Oh, no, Mr. Potter, I assure you I'm rather pleased that you've befriended Miss Lovegood, and I don't have a problem with inter-house relations. I wish more students could see beyond the house boundaries."

"So you don't mind she's sitting at the Gryffindor table?" asked Harry a bit confused.

Flitwick smiled cheerfully at him, and said, "I don't believe that there is any actual rule against table hopping, Mr. Potter, it has just not been done for such a long time that tradition has set in. It might be nice to see a few of those sillier 'old traditions' set aside."

"Er, yes sir," said Harry.

"What I really wanted Mr. Potter, was to offer my services. You are a gifted student when you apply yourself. If there are things you wish to learn that are not on the syllabus, please don't hesitate to come to me," said Flitwick.

"Oh, uh, thank you Professor. I don't think there's-- um, actually I was curious about portkeys," said Harry in low voice.

Flitwick smiled, "An excellent skill for someone in your position, Mr. Potter. I do a bit of work for the Ministry in the summers creating Portkeys. Give me a few days to contact the correct person for the appropriate forms, and we'll get you set up with a license and lessons. Shall I send you a note with the time?"

"That would be brilliant Professor, I don't know how to thank you," said Harry happily.

"Not at all my boy, not at all, it's the least I can do," said the smiling Professor, patting Harry on the arm before nodding and walking away.

Harry smiled after him, not even minding that the little Professor had called him 'my boy'. In fact it gave him a warm feeling.

IIIIIIIIII

Luna continued to sit with them the rest of the week, and after several days Harry began to notice other students sitting with friends of other houses as well, under Dumbledore's benign twinkling eyes. No one was brave enough to risk Snape's glare and sit with the Slytherins, and no Slytherin sat elsewhere.

Thursday brought several owls.

_Lord Potter_

_I would like to make an offer of marriage to you for N. Tonks. I am a pure-blood with excellent pedigree, and can support a wife and child in comfort. I am willing to pay 25,000 galleons in bride price, and pledge a deposit of 10,000 galleons in trust for any living children born to Miss Tonks during our marriage._

_Sincerely._

_Nicodemus Aquilinus Trowbridge III_

Harry glared in shock at the letter for a moment, and then asked, "Who the heck is Nicodemus Trowbridge?"

Neville looked up, and asked, "Which one? There are two still living."

"Er, the third," said Harry with another look at the letter.

"Ah, he's a senior Ministry official in one of the obscure Departments. His grandson is an Auror. Why?" asked Neville.

Harry read the letter again, and then handed it over to Neville who read it through and then grimaced. "Ew, he's got to be at least seventy. I think I remember Gran saying something about his wife dying last year."

Harry turned up his nose. "I think I need to go see Gran this weekend and figure out how to politely decline."

"Decline what?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded at Neville to hand over the letter, and watched Hermione's face as she read. Neville opened his mouth, but Harry held up a hand to him as they watched Hermione turn red and begin to take deep breaths.

"That's – that's just, oh I wouldn't be polite. That dirty old man!" she shuddered.

Harry struggled to suppress his grin, and said, "You always know just the right thing to say, Hermione."

"Marriage contracts," she spit, "are just so—so--urg! Men!" Then she stomped away.

Harry grinned at Neville, Ron just stared after her and said, "Blimey!"

The second letter was an invitation to the annual Halloween Ball at the Ministry. Harry turned up his nose, and Neville laughed. "You're only going to get more of those you know. Especially because you intend to turn most of them down. The more you turn down, the more you'll get because it will be a big thing for the one you do go to."

The next one was more interesting. "Who's Malcolm Baker?"

"Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Baker. Member of the Wizengamot, in his sixty's, neutral tending to the light side politically. Advocates sentient rights, particularly werewolves," answered Neville raising a eyebrow.

"He'd like to meet with me at the Ministry before Umbridge's trial. What do you suppose he wants?" asked Harry.

Before Neville could respond, Luna spoke, "For you to back his werewolf reforms of course. You've attracted splenicals, so everyone will listen to you. Daddy would publish whatever you wanted to say. You sell lots of papers." Harry blinked at her then turned to Neville. Ron was mouthing the word 'splenicals' silently.

Neville shrugged, and said. "She's right, you're popular again. You've been proven right about Voldemort. Umbridge's trial is going to put you back into the spotlight. She was the leader in the anti werewolf laws. If you speak out for the reforms it can only help him."

"I'll write and agree to see him, I can at least listen to him. I think I'll write to Gran, and plan on seeing her sometime this week end. I'd better tell Tonks about the marriage offer, too," he grinned, "maybe she likes the old fart."

Luna stood and said with a sparkle in her eye, "I'm glad you enjoy receiving marriage proposals Harry, if it will make you happy I'll have my father send one."

"No!" yelped Harry, "I mean that's not necessary, Luna."

She frowned slightly, then smiled, "All right Harry but I'm sure he'll be disappointed, you'd make him a lovely wife." She walked away.

Harry stared after her in confusion, then he turned and asked, "She was joking, right?" only to find Neville and Ron roaring in laughter on the floor. Harry scooped up his bag, and left the hall pretending he didn't know them.

Friday morning brought an invitation to tea on Sunday with Gran, a note from Professor Flitwick to stop by his office after class that afternoon, a scathing diatribe from Tonks about just where Mr. Trowbridge could stick his marriage offer, and an offer of alliance between Harry and Chandra Patil with the offer of either or both of his daughters, Padma and Parvati, which Harry hurriedly shoved into his bag without showing to anyone, although Luna seemed to smile knowingly at him.

IIIIII

Harry knocked on the door to Professor Flitwick's office and stuck his head in, "Sir?"

"Come in Mr Potter. Are you ready to get started?" said Flitwick.

"Yes, Professor. I really appreciate this," said Harry.

Flitwick chuckled, "Perhaps, Mr. Potter you should save your thanks for after you've learned the spell. I warn you it isn't an easy one. First let's take care of the paperwork. If you'll sign here?" He pointed to a place at the bottom of a parchment.

Harry picked up the quill and paused to read. He looked up at the small man, "Sir this says I'm agreeing to pay the Ministry 50 galleons for the opportunity to learn the spell, and if once mastered agree to further pay the Ministry 1 galleon for every portkey I make."

"Quite, I've paid the tuition fee in advance, and purchased a log book for you as well. I have no doubt that you will be able to master the spell, after all. The log book is linked to the master book inside the Ministry Department of Transportation Portkey registry office. Once licensed, you may have them draw your fees monthly from your vault. Please note that while the log book transfers the tally to the Ministry, it does not transfer destinations, or if sold, the purchaser. It is a requirement to record that information, but it is not transferred to the Ministry. If a portkey that you've made is found to be used for criminal activity, your log book can be required by the authorities," said Flitwick.

"So then what happens?" asked Harry fascinated.

"Well if you've kept proper records, and can prove you unknowingly sold to the miscreant, nothing. If you've not kept proper records, you can be fined. If the aurors show that you knowingly provided the portkey for wrong doing, you can again be fined and perhaps lose your license. If you a are caught making a portkey without a license, you can be sent to Azkaban," explained the Professor.

"So I can sell them?" asked Harry.

"Oh, my yes. The going rate for a simple one way portkey is 5 galleon. A round trip portkey can bring 10 galleons."

"How about a permanent one?" asked Harry.

Flitwick frowned, "It's very hard to make a reusable multi-trip portkey. Perhaps as much as 35 or 40 galleons. I don't know of anyone creating many of those."

"Er, I'll pay you back for the tuition and book, of course sir," said Harry as he signed the parchment.

"Very good, now we'll go over the theory, and then move to one of the warded practice workroom to try out the spell. It may take several sessions before you get it," said Flitwick, "You do know how to apparate don't you? Well in portkey creation we use the same co-ordinate format to tell the object where we are going."

Harry soaked up the information, and the diminutive Professor was very please with Harry's progress. They planned for a short trip off Hogwarts' grounds to test Harry's spell work on the following Friday.

Harry stopped by McGonagall's office on his way back to the tower before dinner. He was very tired, as the portkey spell took a lot of energy. Flitwick had promised that it got easier with use.

"Professor, have you got a minute?" asked Harry as he entered through the open door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter what is it?" she asked, looking up from her marking.

"I promised to let you know if I'd be leaving the grounds, Ma'am. I'm having tea with Mrs. Longbottom on Sunday. I've been summoned to Umbridge's trial Wednesday, I'm afraid I'm going to miss class that day, and I'll also be gone for awhile next Friday after class," he said with an easy smile.

She frowned slightly, "What will you be doing on Friday, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ah, well Professor Flitwick is teaching me to make portkeys, and we'll need to go off the grounds to test them. I'm hoping he'll let me buy him dinner as a thank you."

She looked vaguely surprised for a moment, and then said, "That's quite an accomplishment, Mr. Potter, well done. Do you need me to speak to your teachers about Wednesday?"

"No Ma'am, I can do that. I'll make sure I get any assignments as well," he said.

"Madam Longbottom has not requested Mr. Longbottom to return home," she said. It was subtle request for information.

"Oh, no, she's been tutoring me on Wizarding customs and Pure-blood society politics," he said with a grimace. "Neville already knows all that sort of stuff."

"I see, well if there's ever anything I can help you with," she offered.

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry.

He trudged up to the dorm to dump his bag on his bed, gazed longingly at his broom, and then at the darkening sky outside. It would be dark by the time dinner was over, and although he considered skipping dinner his stomach had other ideas. He decided he'd get up early the next morning and go flying.

IIIII

Harry had just spotted Neville and Hannah in the hall ahead of him, when he was thrown violently against the wall. He was stunned for a moment, and then dropped his wand down into his hand. As he brought it up to defend himself, it was jerked roughly from his hand and a hand grasped his throat.

"You think I'd give you the chance to curse me, Potter?" Snape spit angrily into his face, Snape's right hand holding him against the wall. "I have you this time. You won't get away with--" Snape froze, as a wand appeared on his right side against his temple.

"Let him go!" came a cold voice Harry only vaguely recognized as Neville.

Snape's eyes cut to the boy holding the wand. "Longbottom," he sneered, "I'll see you expelled for threatening a teacher."

Neville sneered right back, "Let him go, Snape, or I'll splatter your brains all over the wall."

"You dare address me--" started Snape. Harry was struggling to get a breath. Snape's fingers tightening their hold. He dropped his spare wand into his left hand, when a thunderous voice cut through murmur of the crowd.

"Release him at once, Severus. Put away your wand, Mr. Longbottom," shouted the Headmaster.

Snape let go of Harry, who slid to the floor gasping for breath.

"I demand you snap Potter's wand and expel Longbottom, Headmaster" hissed Snape brandishing Harry's wand.

Neville still had his wand pointed at Snape, and pushing the professor back, stepped between him and Harry.

"Mr. Longbottom, your wand," said the Headmaster.

"No, sir, it is my duty and honor to defend _my Lord_ Harry Potter-Black from attack. I will not disarm while that man has _my Lord's_ wand. I will kill him if he causes further harm," said Neville in a fierce voice. Hannah slid past him and knelt beside Harry.

"You," sneered Snape, "Longbottom, you couldn't kill a flea."

Neville stared Snape in the eye, and said, "I stood up to Bellatrix Lestrange. I've felt her cruciatus curse, you are nothing."

"That's enough!" thundered Dumbledore, "Severus, step back and hand me Mr. Potter's wand."

"One of my students is in the hospital wing," said Snape tightly, finally turning his attention on the Headmaster. "I have witnesses that saw Potter attack the boy. I will not let you cover this up." He brought his other hand to Harry's wand and began to exert the pressure need to snap it.

"Severus, no," called Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus" cried Neville pulling the wand from the irrational Professor, and flinging him against the far wall.

"Mr. Longbottom," cried McGonagall aghast.

Neville stood there a moment then pocketed his wand, and handed Harry's to the Headmaster with a small bow. "My duty and honor as sworn liegeman to Lord Potter-Black left me no alternative, Headmaster Dumbledore," he said formally.

Dumbledore inclined his head, as he accepted the wand.

"Headmaster, I don't have any idea what he was going on about. I didn't attack anyone," said Harry, his voice raspy. He was standing unsteadily, leaning on Hannah Abbott.

Dumbledore glanced from the slightly swaying Harry Potter, bruises already forming on his throat, to the unconscious Snape, and nodded. "Please allow Mr. Longbottom and Miss Abbott to escort you to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter." He turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, please take Professor Snape as well, I will call the Aurors and we will get to the bottom of this." He raised his voice slightly, "the rest of you please continue on to your dinner."

Pomfrey bustled over to him when they entered the infirmary, settled him on a bed, and began casting diagnostic charms on him. "Can you breath, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry raspingly.

She arched an eyebrow, "You don't sound good, but I don't think there's actual damage done to the vocal cords. Whatever did you do, no don't bother to answer."

Neville spoke up, "Snape attacked him, Dumbledore is calling the Aurors. You should check his back too, he hit the wall pretty hard."

She looked surprised, "Professor Snape? What is the matter with that man?" she muttered more to herself than to Harry. Then louder, "Off with your shirt then. Oh, my." As she took in the large bruises beginning to form there as well.

McGonagall levitated Snape into the room about then, and Pomfrey scowled, "I take it you fought back?"

"Nae, twas Mr. Longbottom that did for Severus, Poppy," said McGonagall, her brogue showing.

"Put him over there next to Smythe," said Pomfrey. "I'll bring some salve, Potter, for the bruises." She leaned closer, "Don't try healing them yourself, if Aurors are coming they'll want to see them, and your energy levels are low." She scowled at him, "What have you been doing?" Then she stormed over to Snape and began to scan him.

"Poppy, what's wrong with Mr. Smythe?" asked McGonagall with a glance for Harry.

"Someone hit him with several nasty curses," said Poppy absently. "I've stabilized him, and he should recover, but it was touch and go for a bit there."

Dumbledore and three Aurors entered the room then. Harry looked over, and recognized Senior Auror Gibbs. Gibbs nodded toward Harry, and then followed the Headmaster over to Snape's bed.

"He's just knocked out, Headmaster. Shall I enervate him?" asked Pomfrey.

"No, Poppy, I can see that you're tired. I shall do it," said Dumbledore before flourishing his wand in an enervate. Snape came awake and clutched his head cursing.

"That's enough, Severus," said the Headmaster mildly as both McGonagall and Pomfrey clucked at the language.

"Headmaster, I demand-" started Snape but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus, you are in no position to demand anything. You attacked Lord Potter-Black without provocation in a corridor full of students," said Dumbledore sternly.

Snape's mouth fell open, and he gaped at Dumbledore, then it snapped closed and he spit, "I have witnesses to Potter's attack on Smythe."

"You still should have come to me, not attacked Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.

Snape snorted, and then sneered at the Headmaster, "As if you'd do anything against your precious savior."

Dumbledore turned to Pomfrey, and asked, "When was Mr. Smythe attacked?"

"About an hour ago, Headmaster," said the medi-witch.

"Mr. Potter was with me at that time," said Flitwick, who had entered the room with Sprout unnoticed.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Impossible, he was seen cursing Smythe."

Flitwick drew himself up, and asked, "Are calling me a liar, Severus Snape?"

Snape paled, "Of course not, I-- but he was seen."

"I'll need the names of your witnesses, Professor Snape," said Gibbs.

"Why, to terrorize them into retracting their statements?" accused Snape in an ugly tone.

"That's enough, Severus," said the Headmaster. "What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?"

Snape's teeth ground together, and then he caught sight of Harry, Neville and Hannah on the other side of the room. In an instant, his wand was drawn and aimed at the three of them. An instant more, and his wand was in Gibbs' hand, and Snape was nursing a broken wrist.

"Poppy, I want a full scan done on Professor Snape," said Dumbledore in a stern tone.

Snape snarled, "I forbid it, you can't make me cooperate," as he attempted to stand. A moment later Dumbledore had stunned the angry Professor, and Pomfrey secured him to the bed.

"That is not normal behavior," said Dumbledore.

"I agree," said Pomfrey.

Gibbs looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Do you have any idea what students might have witnessed the first assault?"

"Byers and Nott brought him in and spoke with Professor Snape, while I treated the boy. Both boys and Severus had left by the time I had Smythe stabilized. I wasn't sure, to begin with, if Mr. Smythe would survive," said Pomfrey.

"Minerva would you fetch both young men and bring them to my office?" said Dumbledore.

"Actually, sir, I rather use an empty classroom if I may," said Gibbs.

"Of course, there is just one down the hall here. Minerva?" said Dumbledore.

"I'll bring them immediately," said McGonagall.

"How soon will Mr. Smythe be able to talk," asked Gibbs.

"Not for several hours," said Pomfrey sternly.

Gibbs nodded and said, "I'll speak to Lord Potter, then,"

Dumbledore pulled Harry's wand from his sleeve, "Here is Mr. Potter's wand for testing."

"McGee," said Gibbs indicating the wand. Then he pulled up a chair. "Lord Potter, how's your throat?"

"It's alright," said Harry.

"I need you to tell me what happened this evening, please. If you need to stop just let me know," said Gibbs bringing out parchment and dictation quill.

Harry related what had happened. Then laid back, and watched Gibbs speak to Neville and Hannah.

The Auror McGee brought over Harry's wand, and returned it.

"What did you find, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing illegal or dark, boss, several casts of a restricted charm," said McGee.

Gibbs' eyebrow rose in question.

"Professor Flitwick is teaching me to create portkeys, here's my permit," said Harry, pulling out the paperwork the Professor had given him. Gibbs looked at it and handed it to McGee to make a copy.

Harry regarded McGee for a moment, and then turned to Gibbs, "Do you want to test my back up wand as well?"

Gibbs nodded, and Harry handed over the palm wood and vipertooth wand he gotten from Mr. Mann.

The third Auror had gone with McGonagall and now returned. "They're ready for you, boss," he said.

In the meantime, Pomfrey had been scanning Snape, and had found that he did have a spell on him. She cast her diagnosis onto parchment for a record, and handed it over to Auror McGee, and then after a consultation with Dumbledore and Gibbs, proceeded to cast the counter spell, and heal the broken wrist.

Harry stretched out, and allowed Hannah to rub the bruise balm into his back, and at some point fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Redefining Hogwarts

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters you might recognize.

**Chapter 6**

Harry was awakened much later by Madam Pomfrey. He swallowed painfully and sat up reaching for his glasses.

"Drink this, Mr. Potter, it should help with your throat and let you get this nutrition potion down. I could hear your stomach rumbling in my office. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you." Her frown told Harry just what she thought of that idea. He only nodded and downed the first potion, which seemed to numb his throat some, then began to sip the second rather fruity tasting drink.

He glanced around the infirmary, Smythe, the second year Slytherin, had several more figures standing around his bed. Snape was missing, and Neville was seated in a chair beside Harry's bed, back to the nearest wall. He arched an eyebrow at his friend.

Neville leaned closer and spoke quietly, "They brought in a mind healer for the kid," nodding at the bed, "and his parents are here. That Auror woke Snape up, and took him off to question a little while ago. Ron, Gin, Hermione and Luna were here earlier, Pomfrey made them leave, and I told Hannah she might as well get some sleep too."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to thank Neville, but he held up a hand, "She doesn't want you to talk much, yet." Harry nodded and relaxed again.

Neville shifted in his seat as Dumbledore and Snape entered the room and approached Harry's bed. Harry's eyes narrowed, as he realized what was coming.

"Lord Potter, Professor Snape has something he wishes to say to you," said Dumbledore in a serious tone.

Harry thought Snape looked constipated, his face pale and twisted. Snape took a deep breath and said, "I wish to offer my apologies, Lord Potter," Harry thought he might strangle on the words. "I was not in control of my actions and deeply regret that I caused you pain."

Harry eyed him for a moment, then croaked, "What was the spell?" Snape flushed, and Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Tempero Amitto," said Gibbs as he move up to the foot of Harry's bed. "It's a dark spell that lowers inhibitions. It reduces one's self control. It's especially effective on muggles and those of weak will," he added dryly. He turned to Dumbledore, "It was inappropriate for you to wake Lord Potter, and attempt to coerce him to accept an apology without giving him all the facts."

"Harry understands the reason Severus is here. I'm sure he will not press charges," said Dumbledore.

Neville made a gagging noise, and Snape turned to glare at him. Harry looked at him for a moment, then turned to Dumbledore. "What about Nev, is he in trouble?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "While I certainly don't approve of Mr. Longbottom's actions, he was well within his rights as your liegeman to defend you."

Snape made a derisive noise and said, "I hold no grudge for your actions, Mr. Longbottom. Thank you for preventing me from compounding my foolish actions." Harry blinked a the sincerity in that statement. Snape then turned to Gibbs, "I shall wait in the corridor," and he strode away.

Harry grinned at the gobsmacked expression on the Headmaster's face, and then turned to Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"You have the option to press charges against Mr. Snape," Dumbledore made to say something, but wilted under the combined glare of Harry, Neville and Gibbs. "Since the man was bespelled, I doubt he'd get more than a fine. However you could possibly cost him his job. That spell couldn't have forced him to act against his nature, only allowed him to act where he normally wouldn't. My belief is that he had to harbor ill will toward you to attack you in such a fashion."

"Do you know who?" asked Harry.

"I don't believe--" began Dumbledore. Harry gave him such a look of loathing, that he stopped astonished, then said, "I'm doing it again aren't I? Very well, I will wait with Severus." He walked away looking old and frail, and Harry grimaced.

Gibbs looked after him with a thoughtful expression then answered Harry. "We found the spell on Theodore Nott's wand, however he has been obliviated. Along with the Smythe boy and the other witness. We've called in a mind healer to attempt to break the obliviate. It was poorly cast so we've some hope there. We've taken Mr. Nott into custody, and unless we find evidence of an imperius, he'll probably be fined, and have his wand confiscated for six months."

Harry nodded looking thoughtful. Gibbs continued with, "Can you think of anyone who would want to frame you and possibly get you killed?"

Harry snorted and whispered, "Besides Voldemort?"

"Malfoy," said Neville. At Gibbs' questioning look he went on, "Draco Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin. He doesn't like Harry and thinks that he should be Lord Black."

Gibbs nodded and made a note on a small pad.

"If Snape will leave me and mine alone, I'll let it go," croaked Harry.

"Harry, are you sure?" asked Neville incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't trust him, but Dumbledore does, and he needs him," said Harry. Gibbs nodded and started toward the door. Harry sucked down the rest of his fruity drink and laid back into the bed exhausted. Neville shook his head and resumed his watch.

IIIIIIIIII

Harry opened his eyes to find Dobby's face only inches from his.

"Gah" he yelled flinching backwards.

"Master Harry is awake now?" asked Dobby grinning.

"Oh, yeah and having a heart attack," said Harry, one hand on his chest. He raised it up to his throat and gave an experimental swallow. There was no pain.

"Dobby has brought Master Harry clean clothing as Master Neville asked," said the little elf.

Harry turned, and squinted in the direction Neville had been last night, then reached for his glasses, and looked again. "Where is he?"

"Master Neville has gone to shower and sleep, Master Neville watched all night. Dobby promised to stay, and watch Master Harry until Master Harry woke, or Harry Potter's Wheezy comes. Dobby is good at watching," answered the little elf still grinning. "Would Master Harry be wanting Dobby to bring breakfast?"

"I'm hoping Madam Pomfrey will let me go. I feel fine, now. I'll call you if I need to, okay Dobby?" said Harry with a smile for the little elf.

"Dobby be listening," said the elf who then popped away.

He glanced up the ward for the medi-witch and realized that the bed where the Slytherin boy had been was empty. Harry rose from the bed, wincing slightly at the cold floor on his bare feet, and padded over to the office. Just as he reached the door, it opened.

"Mr. Potter, get back into that bed," said Pomfrey. Harry thought she sounded tired.

"I feel fine, ma'am, can I get dressed and go to breakfast?" he asked.

She sighed and motioned him to the bed, following when he returned to it. She waved her wand over him and smiled slightly, "You do seem to be recovered, your magic levels have returned to normal." She looked stern and admonished him, "If you are going to be creating multiple portkeys, you should eat a larger than normal meal before hand and have a restorative potion on hand afterwards. Filius should have known better. Very well, you know where the showers are and Mr. Longbottom had that elf of yours bring you some clothing."

"Madam Pomfrey, is that boy alright?" asked Harry making a vague gesture toward the other end of the infirmary.

"He will be, his parents took him home early this morning for several weeks of rest," she said.

"And the mind healer?" he asked quietly.

She gave him an assessing look and said, "I'm afraid I can't speak about that, Mr. Potter. I don't discuss your medical visits with other students. Those who are required to know, do. Now off with you"

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry. He gathered the clothing from the end of the bed and made his way into the infirmary showers.

Ron was waiting when he came out and asked, "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah I'm good, Neville send you down?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he said, it wasn't Snape wanting to kill you, but someone else like maybe Malfoy. Like that's something new," said Ron with a cheeky grin. "Say Harry, Neville said you let Snape off. That you could have had him arrested. What'd you do that for?"

Harry shook his head, "The Headmaster would have gotten him off, and then he'd be back her madder than ever. This way he kind of owes me, and think about it. He's going to want to know who's behind this as much as we do. His student was hurt, he was cursed by Nott. Think about what's going to happen to whoever if-- when he finds them."

Ron stared at Harry, "Blimey, Harry, that's almost Slytherin of you."

Harry shrugged. "I don't trust him, not one bit, but it just might be better to keep him here where we can see him, than out there where we can't. Now let's go, I'm starved."

Ron chuckled, "Isn't that my line, mate?"

Dumbledore spoke to the school at breakfast. Informing them that Stewart Smythe, second year Slytherin, had been attacked by an unknown assailant, and that if anyone had any information they should speak to their Head of House. He didn't address Snape's attack on Harry. Snape sat in sullen silence and glared at everyone. Most of the Slytherins glared at the rest of the students. Malfoy split his glare between Harry and Snape, and stormed from the Hall as soon as they were dismissed. Harry noted that Snape watched him go with a speculative look.

Harry lingered over his breakfast, eating almost as much as Ron but not nearly as fast. Katie had called a practice, but excused Harry from it. While his throat no longer hurt, the bruises on his throat were still visible, and the ones on his back ached just a bit, and he wanted to save his energy for the DA meeting that afternoon.

IIIII

Sunday afternoon, Harry walked down to the gate and passed out of the wards to apparate to Longbottom Hall. Tippy let him in and led him to the informal receiving room that Augusta Longbottom favored.

He went to Augusta, and took her hand, giving her a kiss on one cheek, and said, "Thank you for inviting me, Gran."

"You always welcome, Harry," she said. "I took the liberty of inviting Andromeda as well."

He nodded at her and took Andy Tonks' hand. She curtsied and said, "Lord Black," when he wrinkled his nose, she added, "Harry."

Harry grinned at her then threw himself into a chair. "It's worse than what I wrote, Gran," he said fishing an envelope out of a pocket.

"After the histrionics of my daughter, I didn't think anything could be worse," said Andy dryly.

Harry grimaced and handing over the letter from Mr. Patil to Augusta Longbottom said, "I need to know what to do about this." She read it and passed it to Andy.

"It would be a wonderful solution to several problems. There is no reason for you not to take two wives. A Lady Potter and a Lady Black would solve the family issue. Twins might be more inclined to get along. The Patils, while not being British pure-bloods, do have a wonderfully long linage themselves and Chandra already has several older sons." Andy Tonks was nodding agreeably.

Harry stared at them, mouth open and then jumped to his feet, "Absolutely not, two wives, are you mad?" Gran's lips twitched, and Andy erupted into laughter while Harry paced fuming. "I can't believe this, I suppose you think I should marry them both and get them pregnant right away so that when Voldemort kills me there will be someone to carry on the name. Never mind that they'd be in danger. That I don't love them. That they might not want me," he ranted.

The laughter died on Andy's lips, and she rose from her chair, and placed a hand on Harry's arm stopping his angry pacing.

"Forgive me, Harry, I wasn't laughing at you. Nor do I wish you to marry for the sake of lineage or heirs," she said. "We were teasing you."

He stared hard at her, "I don't think it's funny."

She raised one eyebrow and asked, "Are they ugly?"

"What, no! Urg, you're still teasing aren't you?" he said with sigh, pulling away and dropping into his chair. Gran pushed a cup of tea toward him.

"Now that you have that out of your system. We should decide how to turn down the contract offer, politely yet still keep open your political options," said Gran.

"Although Nymphadora was quite clear that you didn't have to be polite to that dirty old man," said Andy with a cheeky grin.

Harry sighed. "Speaking of politics, I've been summoned to Umbridge's trial on Wednesday. Can we go over whatever I might need to know for that as well?" he asked rather plaintively.

Overall, it was a productive day, and Gran insisted he stay for dinner after their hard work of the afternoon. By the time he left, he had drafted two letters, or rather Andromeda had written them, and he had signed them.

_Mr Trowbridge_

_I find I must decline your most generous offer for the hand of my beloved cousin N Tonks-Black. As you may be aware any children born to Miss Tonks-Black could become my own heirs and as such her happiness is foremost in my mind. My cousin shall therefore have first right of refusal for all offers__;__ and I believe she is seeking someone young__,__ and vigorous__,__ and willing to allow her to continue in her chosen profession._

_Harry James Potter-Black_

The one to Mr. Patil had taken quite a bit more effort.

_Dear Mr Patil_

_While I would be most interested in meeting with you__,__ and discussing matters of interest to us both, I am not currently seeking a wife. I feel all of my attention must be on the conflict currently facing the Wizarding World and me personally in the form of Voldemort. _

_I am acquainted with both of your lovely daughters from our time together at Hogwarts and am honored that you might consider me__,__ but I must confess that I intend to marry for love rather than political or social position._

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter-Black_

At dinner he told about the confrontation with Snape, and his suspicions of Malfoy. Gran was impressed with Neville's staunch defense of him and his words to Snape.

IIIIIIIIII

Nothing further was said about the incident over the week end, and so when Harry caught sight of Dumbledore in the hall between classes, he called out, "Headmaster, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter what may I do for you?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"Did the Aurors find who was responsible for the events on Friday?" asked Harry softly.

"No, unfortunately," said Dumbledore, eyes dimming a bit.

"Didn't they test wands?" demanded Harry.

Dumbledore gave Harry a faint smile, "No, I'm afraid they had no cause to single out students for testing."

"I see, thank you for your time, sir," said Harry frostily. He gave a short bow and returned to where his friends were waiting with a frown on his face. "Hermione, do you have a copy of the school rule book I can look at?" She nodded and opened her mouth to ask, but then thought better as they continued on to class.

IIIII

Harry was at the top of the staircase, when his embedded shield spell flared. He grabbed Neville's arm and looked quickly around. He caught sight of Malfoy slipping his wand into his sleeve, a scowl on his face.

He closed the distance quickly. Malfoy began to reach for the wand he'd just put away. "A word, _cousin_," said Harry in a low growl. Malfoy stiffened, as did the two thugs flanking him.

"What do you want, Potter?" said Malfoy with a sneer.

Harry smiled grimly, "Oh, I thought we might have a little family discussion."

"We're not family," hissed Malfoy.

"Then you won't mind, when I cast you out come spring and your seventeenth," said Harry with false cheer.

Malfoy took on a smirk, "If you're alive by then."

"Ah," it was a sound of satisfaction. Then Harry's face turned hard, and his eyes seemed to glow. His hair stirred in an unseen breeze. Crabbe and Goyle both took a step backwards, and Malfoy paled. "Know this, Draco Malfoy, you will never be the Head of House Black. I've already named an heir, two in fact, and if I die, your trust will be automatically revoked."

"What is the meaning of this?" came a silky voice.

"Good evening, Professor, just a little family business," said Harry, "Remember what I said, Draco."

He turned his back and strode away. Malfoy attempted to pull his wand, but found his hand in the vice like grip of his Head of House. "What kind of idiot are you?" hissed Snape.

"Take your hand off me, I'm going to kill him," said Malfoy hotly.

"You think you could curse Potter in the back? Longbottom would have killed you before you'd uttered the first syllable, you unmitigated fool," said Snape with a vicious sneer.

"I'm not afraid of Longbottom," said Malfoy with a sneer of his own. Snape moved slightly, and for the first time, Malfoy noticed Neville Longbottom standing in the shadow of a suit of armor, wand out, staring at him.

Then Snape jerked him slightly, regaining his attention, "I have my suspicions, Mr Malfoy," Snape's eyes drilled into him, "and if I find that you were behind Smythe's injuries and Nott's actions, you will wish for a quick death."

Malfoy tore his eyes away from Snape, flushing hotly, and said, "You dare, my father--"

"Is rotting in Azkaban," hissed Snape.

"Our Lord--" Malfoy tried again.

"Yes," drawled Snape with a glint of amusement this time, "just what do you think our lord might say to someone who endangered my posting here?"

The angry flush rushed from Malfoy's face, and he sagged slightly in Snape's grip. Then he straightened and jerked his arm from Snape. "I'll tell him you're a spy for the Headmaster. Potter stole my birthright, he has to pay, one way or another!" snarled Malfoy, then he turned on his heel and strode away.

Crabbe followed him immediately, but Goyle looked wide eyed at Snape, and then glanced into the shadows, where Neville Longbottom still lurked, and quickly followed Malfoy.

Snape also glanced at Neville, nodded once, and stalked off, robes billowing.

IIIIIIIIII

Neville angrily paced back and forth, in the room of requirement. "It was Malfoy behind that attack," he snarled.

I know," said Harry simply. Neville paused in his pacing and stared at Harry. The rest of their friends stared as well.

"You know?" asked Hermione.

"What are we going to do about it?" demanded Ron.

"Nothing right now," said Harry calmly. Neville collapsed into a chair with sigh.

"Nothing?" squeaked Hermione. "You have to do something."

"I've done what I needed, Hermione. Which is warn Malfoy, speaking as family, and posted a note to Narcissa about my suspicions."

"But," protested Ron.

"He has to have someone helping him. This plan wasn't him alone, he's too stupid to think of it on his own," said Harry.

"Stupid can still get lucky, Harry," muttered Neville.

"That's why I have you to watch my back," said Harry softly, "I can't do it alone, no matter how much my gut tells me I should. I do need you, all of you."

"We need you too, Harry," said Hermione, leaning in and giving him a hug.

"You shouldn't go off alone, Harry, you need to have one of us with you," said Neville.

"We all need to pair up," said Ron, "If it were me, I'd go after one of us next, to hurt you."

Harry nodded, "I agree, I think perhaps we'll enlist the aid of the DA to help keep an eye on Malfoy and his thugs."

"Catch him in the act," said Ginny.

"Take away his dessert," added Luna. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?" asked Harry, a touch of amusement in his voice.

Luna blinked at him and said "Neville said he spoke quite rudely to you, his family patriarch. It is an appropriate punishment for naughty little boys, isn't it?"

"But it isn't feasible here, is it?" asked Hermione.

"Dobby?" called Harry, a gleeful expression on his face.

Dobby popped in with a large tray and said, "Dobby has tea and biscuits for Harry Potter sir and his friends."

"You're the best, Dobby, thanks," said Ron diving into the offerings.

"Dobby, as Lord Black, can I request that Draco Malfoy not be allowed to have dessert?" asked Harry.

Dobby cocked his head to one side in thought and then said, "Dobby will ask," before he popped away.

Harry had just settled back with his cup of tea, when Dobby was back with an old female elf.

"Master, this is Granny, elder of Hogwarts," said Dobby.

Harry sat his tea back down and slid from his chair to one knee in front of the old elf. "I'm please to meet you, Granny," he said holding out a hand.

She took his hand, and held it, then looked him up and down for a minute, and said, "Dobby say that you wish to punish that bad Malfoy boy, Master Harry Potter?"

"Yes I do, is this possible?" asked Harry.

"Is prank?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "No, Malfoy is a member of my family, he's done some bad things but I can't prove it. All I can do is punish his rudeness. Withholding his dessert was suggested."

"Like small child with temper tantrum," said the old elf with a nod. "Kitchen elfs will do as Master asks. Two weeks?"

Harry grinned and agreed, "That should be fine, thank you."

"Granny happy to please Master Harry Potter," she said, then she patted him on the cheek and popped away. Dobby a moment behind her.

"Merlin, Harry that's just downright mean, taking that git's desserts away," said Ron with a snicker. After a moment he added, "Hey can I have them?"

"When he figures it out he's going to be pretty upset, especially if anyone else finds out," said Hermione, "It will embarrass him.

"He's likely to lose all control and come after you, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry smirked slightly and said, "Yeah, I know." He was thinking that if Malfoy was focused on him then he might not go after his friends. Harry watched as Neville and Ron exchanged looks, and realized they knew what he was thinking. With a shrug, he put it out of his mind and had another biscuit.

IIIIIIIIII

Harry stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was dressed in the elegant black robes, that Mr Mann had purchased for him that summer, black trousers and emerald silk shirt. He was wearing his contacts and attempting to smooth his hair with his limited metamorphic abilities.

"Little fancy for breakfast, mate," said Seamus.

"I've got to go to the Ministry to Umbridge's trial today," said Harry.

"Maybe a lengthening charm, Harry," suggested Neville.

Harry wrinkled his nose and stared into the mirror. His hair lengthened to his shoulders, and the top actually laid flat.

"How'd you do that?" asked Dean.

"A bit of metamorphamagus ability," said Harry with a shrug.

"You need a hair clip," said Neville.

Harry turned to his trunk and brought out a carved wooden box. "I got this out of my vault, I think it must have been my dad's." All four boys crowded around Harry to look in the box. "I think I saw, yes."

Harry pulled out a sliver filigreed hair clip with the Potter crest worked into it and fastened back his hair.

"So breakfast?" asked Ron.

"I don't know my stomach's sort of in knots. I don't really want to go to the Ministry. I don't want to see Fudge. "

"You need to eat, Harry, just like before Quidditch," said Ron.

"Besides the girls are going to mental when they see you like that," said Dean. Harry followed them down shaking his head.

The volume in the Great Hall dropped by half when the sixth year Gryffindor boys entered. Harry again shook his head and then ignored the stares coming his way. He couldn't understand why so many people were interested in his business. He sat, and concentrating on his toast, didn't notice the glazed look in some female eyes, the speculation of some pure-bloods of rank, the nearly incandescent rage of Draco Malfoy, and the blink of surprise from Snape.

When the stares and whispers became too much, he said a subdued good bye to his friends, and departed for the front gates, and the apparition point just beyond, not wanting to trust to a Ministry issued portkey.

Harry strode through the atrium of the Ministry offering his wand to the gaping Security guard, nodding idly to the milling press, and entered the lift. He'd learned that each member of the Wizengamot had an office available to them and had directions to Malcom Baker's. He stepped inside the outer office where a pretty blond witch greeted him and ushered him immediately in to meet with Lord Baker.

Baker was a fit man with silver hair and gray eyes. He rose and offered Harry his hand, then indicated a comfortable chair saying, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lord Potter. Let me tell you a bit about what I'd like to do."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry set in the front row of the courtroom watching Fudge's face strobe red, purple, and white, as the prosecution presented its damning case against Delores Umbridge. It went surprisingly fast and Harry was not called to speak at all. Madam Bones, who was running the show, pronounced the sentence sending Umbridge to Azkaban for the rest of her life and ordering payments to the various victims; then dismissed the court for lunch, asking the court to reconvene to discuss further abuses in the Ministry after lunch.

Harry left the courtroom and found himself in the middle of a pack of reporters.

"Lord Potter, what's your reaction to the verdict?" shouted one.

"Lord Potter, how's your love life?"

"Lord Potter, are you going to claim your seat on the Wizengamot?"

"Do you think Hogwarts is safe after the recent attack?"

"Lord Potter, what are your plans now?"

Harry stopped in surprise at some of the questions, and then remembered Gran's advice, and held up a hand. A bang went off near him as he was suddenly flanked by Aurors, and Tonks appeared next to him. The reporters quieted.

"If you continue to yell, I shall simply leave," said Harry quietly. The reporters leaned forward to hear him. "I am pleased that Delores Umbridge is being punished for her actions against myself and my classmates. I won't answer any questions about my private life. I will be working closely with Lord Baker to initiate an investigation into the Ministry's treatment of sentient beings and to draft new legislation for werewolves. Thank you."

The reporters began to shout questions again, and Tonks leaned in close, and asked, "Apparition point?"

"No, I'd like to see Senior Auror Gibbs if he's available," answered Harry as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Just then someone called out, "There's Dumbledore", and the crowd melted away from them. Tonks let out a laugh and said, "Sure come on down this way. I'll take you to his office and show you my desk on the way."

She took him down the stairs and along a hall, past several large rooms stuffed with desks. They rounded a corner, and Tonks ran into the chest of an Auror Harry had seen before.

"Well hello, Nymphy," the dark haired man said grabbing her by the arms to steady her. "If you were looking for me, you found me."

"Don't call me that, DiNozzo, and no, I wasn't looking for you," Tonks growled.

He let go of her and grabbed his chest, "Oh, you wound me, beautiful."

She gave him a raspberry and said, "Your boss in?"

"Yeah, why," he asked grinning down at her.

"I was bringing Harry to see him," she answered, shoving at his chest to get him to move out of the way. He glanced at Harry and suddenly straightened as he realized just who Tonks was escorting.

"Oh, er," he stuttered.

Tonks giggled and gave him another shove, "Move Tony. Come on, Harry." Then she led him on, around the corner, into a room with four desks.

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry as he spotted the Senior Auror sitting at a desk.

Gibbs looked up and waved Harry to a seat in front of his desk, with a small smile. "Lord Potter, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering why you didn't test all the students' wands, sir," said Harry.

Gibbs set back in his chair and growled "Politics."

"I'm not sure I understand. Do you mean Dumbledore wouldn't let you?" asked Harry.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, the Ministry actually. You have to understand, Lord Potter, that at least a quarter of the students there are well connected pure-bloods whose families would be screaming at the Minister at the slightest hint that their precious children are suspects in a dark arts attack. Prior incantatem will only go back a dozen or so spells, and by the time I'd have cleared the paper work, it would have been too late to catch anyone. We could test anyone specifically involved: you, the Smythe boy, Byers, Notts and Snape but beyond that--" he shrugged, "my hands were tied."

Harry's brow furrowed, "So it wasn't Dumbledore?"

Gibbs gave a twisted smile, "The Headmaster could have asked us to do a wand search of every student, but he also knows that we'd have had to arrest anyone with restricted or illegal spells in their wand, regardless of whether it had to do with the attack or not."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I see, thank you for explaining it to me, sir."

"Not a problem, feel free to call on me anytime." He stood to walk Harry to the door. A young woman, with her hair in pigtails, came flying through the doorway.

"Gibbs, did you hear, Director Bones just arrested the Minister. Caught him trying to burn documents in his office. She's sending them down to me to reconstruct," she babbled.

When Harry stepped through the doorway, he found Tonks leaning against the wall, with Auror DiNozzo leaning into her, one hand on the wall above her.

Gibbs growled, "DiNozzo, isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?"

DiNozzo jumped, muttered, "Yes boss," and scuttled away, flashing a grin back at Tonks.

"Hey Tonks, what you still doing here?" asked Harry.

"Waiting for you of course, didn't think I'd leave you down here in the warrens, did you?" she said cheekily.

Harry grinned, "So you got time for some lunch somewhere?"

She grinned, "You buying?" He nodded, and she led him back out of the maze of offices.

IIIIIIIIII

They settled into a booth in a small pub, near the back of the Ministry, on a small alley just off of Diagon.

"So how's Hogwarts?" asked Tonks, after they'd ordered.

"Same as always, classes and stuff," answered Harry with a smirk.

"This stuff wouldn't happen to be girls would it?" said Tonks with her own smirk.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "No, I don't have time to sort out girls, Tonks, what with Voldemort and all. Besides, no offense, but girls are all just mental."

She laughed, "Oi, that's not nice," she paused a moment, and added, "probably true though."

"You could go contract though, Mum said you had an offer for twins," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Tonks. That's all I'd need is for something like that to get out. I know those girls, and they're nice enough, but I certainly don't want a big fat target painted on them. It's bad enough Hermione, and Ginny, and now Luna are well known as my friends," he hissed.

"Sorry," Tonks said contritely, "I wasn't thinking of that."

"Yeah well," he sighed again, "I just worry a bit, but I know I can't do it alone." He turned the full force of his gaze on her, "I worry about you too, you know."

She smiled softly and said, "That's nice to hear, but I'm a trained Auror, Harry."

He shrugged and then grinned cheekily, "So should I expect a contract offer from this DiNozzo bloke?"

She snorted, "Tony? Hardly. He flirts with anything that moves, doesn't mean a word of it."

Harry mock scowled, "Hmm, maybe I should have a word with him then." Tonks laughed again.

They spent the rest of the meal discussing possible candidates for minister and metamorphic abilities.


	7. Chapter 7

Redefining Hogwarts

by Loralee

beta by Skeptic7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

The Gryffindor common room was half filled, when he entered that afternoon. Lavender waved from one side, and he went over.

"Are you going to keep your hair long, Harry?" she asked in a breathless tone. One hand went up to the back of his head.

"Hadn't thought about it," he said.

"You should, it looks nice," said Parvati.

"Absolutely," gushed Lavender.

He blushed slightly and said, "I should go change."

The two girls exchanged glances, and Lavender said, "I think you look just fine, Harry." Then she reached out and ran her hand down the sleeve of the robe he was wearing. There was the sound of a throat being cleared, and the three of them looked to see Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I'm just going to go change," said Harry, pulling away from Lavender and heading toward the stair.

Behind him, he heard Lavender say, "Really Hermione, you need to stake a claim or leave off." He glanced back wondering if he'd really heard Hermione growl.

IIIIIIIIII

Harry left his hair long until the next morning, when he discovered he couldn't get a brush through it, and allowed it to revert to normal.

The Prophet carried stories about Umbridge's trial and Fudge's arrest. Things brought out at the trial and the subsequent discovery of incriminating evidence in Fudge's office ousted him from office, and the political jockeying began for a new minister.

There was trouble, at the Slytherin table at dinner on Thursday, that had all of the school staring. It started with raised voices, and escalated into a fist fight. Snape had to descend from the staff table to intervene. Harry watched amused, as Malfoy complained loudly to Snape that someone kept vanishing his dessert. He had taken Goyle's, and it had vanished as well. Crabbe fought back at the attempt to take his. The entire hall heard him whine that it had been happening all week. Snape had been cutting, and sarcastic, and nearly caused a riot when he took points from Malfoy.

IIIIIIIIII

Flitwick was pleased with Harry's progress in creating portkeys, and he gloated to McGonagall about how fast Harry learned the complicated and magically intensive process and how he'd enjoyed the nice dinner out.

IIIIIIIIII

Saturday, Harry was eating breakfast early, with his broom at his side, eagerly anticipating Quidditch practice, when an owl delivered another marriage offer. Harry sighed down at the letter and accompanying photograph.

"Hermione, can I borrow a quill and parchment?" asked Harry in a subdued tone.

"Sure, why," asked Hermione lifting her head from her book.

"I need to send a note to Andy Tonks and ask if she'll come help me with this," he said, flapping the letter.

Hermione dug out the requested items and said, "Maybe I can help?"

"No, it's just another marriage offer. I'd to know a little about the family before I reject it," he said.

Hermione stared, "Another marriage offer, how many have you gotten?"

Harry frowned at her, "Apparently I'm a hot commodity, Hermione. Andy said that there would probably be a lot of them over the next year or so. I didn't believe her, so I didn't set up a good way to handle it last weekend when I should have."

"Oh," answered Hermione. "Is that a picture can I see?" Harry scowled at the three people closest to them, that craned their heads, also hoping for a glimpse.

"If you got an offer, would you want it shown to the whole table?" he asked sharply. Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then shook her head and glared around at the others.

Harry bent to the parchment, added the letter and picture to the package, and then a spoke softly, "Dobby?" The elf appeared and Harry asked, "Would you ask Hedwig to take this for me?" The little elf bowed and popped away.

Harry then grabbed his broom and went up to the Staff table. McGonagall sat at one end, and a grumpy looking Snape at the other.

Professor," said Harry softly.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall in a polite tone.

"I have some family business to sort out. I've asked Mrs Tonks to come here. Is there a place we can talk privately? I'm not sure just when yet," said Harry.

McGonagall nodded, "Of course, you can use the family room, Potter." She smiled gently and added, "Come see me after practice, and I'll show you where it is."

Harry nodded as Katie called from the table, "Oi, Potter get a move on."

IIIIIIIIII

The family room, as Harry discovered, was set aside for family visits. It had its own wards and no portraits. Very private and mainly used by pure-bloods.

"I've written a refusal for you and brought the supplies for you to make a stamp if you'd like, Harry," said Andy Tonks.

Harry read through the letter and signed it with a sigh of relief.

"She's a very lovely girl, Harry," said Andy with a smirk.

"She's six years old," grumbled Harry.

"Yes, but it would give you several years before you'd even have to worry about the actual marriage," said Andy struggling to contain her laughter at Harry's shuddering.

"Oi, stop, please," he begged.

"Of course, my Lord," said Andy bowing her head to hide the smile.

Harry growled and then said, "So what's this stamp thing?"

"Oh, we did discuss this last time. Use this magic imbued ink to sign your name, spread the compound on the signature, remove it from the parchment, and affix the handle. Place a drop of blood on the handle with a small spell keyed to my family ring, and I'll be the only one who can use it to sign letters for you. Then when you get these sorts of things, you can send them on with a note to accept or reject, and I'll take care of them."

Harry looked thoughtful and nodded. Andy continued, "Of course, if you rather not allow me that kind of power, then I can prepare the letters and send them back for your signature. For security, you should probably get a house elf for those deliveries rather than an owl."

"I have an elf, and I trust you, Andy," he smiled warmly. "It's just, it seems this is a lot of work for you."

She laughed, "Harry, I was trained for this type of work, yes, I gave it up when I ran away from the family, but you let me back. It's the least I could do for you." She gave him an appraising look, "You could insist that I become your Chatelaine, you know."

"My what?"

"Chatelaine, it means mistress of the house, more or less," she said.

"Er, mistress?" it came out with a little squeak.

"I didn't mean that, but yes, it could mean that," she laughed, "A chatelaine is in charge of a household, manages the servants, household budgets, see to the upkeep and repairs, looks after the Lord, traditionally when he is young or unmarried. After marriage, his wife would do such things."

"But you have your own home, why would you want to live at-- er, Sirius' mum's place? Even I don't want to live there."

She frowned, "Aunt Walberga's house? I don't know where--" she stopped a moment, "I remember the house but don't know where it is. How strange," she shook her head, "But I meant Black Manor, Uncle Arcturus' house. Yours now, of course. You should have been told about it."

Harry looked sheepish and said, "The goblins gave me a whole stack of things. I've been sorting through a little at a time, but I started with the Potter holdings." He looked at her speculatively. "Maybe you'd like to help?"

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to," she agreed.

"Well, I don't need a house keeper right now, but let's make this stamp so I don't have to worry about these letters."

IIIIIIIIII

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" asked Anthony Goldstein after the DA meeting as the room was beginning to clear.

"Sure," said Harry looking up from his bag.

"Er, in private," Goldstein said, sliding a nervous glance to where Hermione and Luna stood chatting with Padma and Susan. Ron and Neville waited by the door.

Harry shrugged, and lifted his bag to his shoulder, and followed the other boy through the door. "I'm just going to have a word with Anthony," he said to the boys by the door.

Neville straightened, and looked at Goldstein, who shrugged slightly, "Longbottom can come if you like." Ron made a face, but nodded and slouched against the door to wait for the girls.

The three boys made their way down the corridor to an empty classroom.

"So what's up?" asked Harry as Goldstein put up a privacy ward.

Goldstein flushed, then paled and straightened, cleared his throat, glanced at Neville and took a deep breath. "I wanted to inquire if, well to make sure that-- What I mean is, may I ask Hermione Granger to Hogsmeade?" he blurted finally.

Harry blinked and cocked his head. Looked at Neville, who was expressionless, and then back to Goldstein. "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, er well, my father's been after me to begin dating, he wants me to have an heir within the next couple of years. I thought if Hermione er, Miss Granger was compatible with me, I'd speak to my father, and he would offer you a contract for her hand. I wasn't sure, of course that you didn't want her yourself, but I've been watching and you don't seem to--" he broke off at the look on Harry's face. "Was I mistaken?"

"Can I get back to you on that? I mean, let me talk to Hermione? It's her decision after all," said Harry in a tight voice.

Goldstein looked relieved, "Oh, thank you, I was very nervous about asking her."

"Oh, you'll still have to ask her, if she's interested," said Harry.

"Of course, Lord Potter," said Goldstein with a formal bow. A wave of his wand brought down the ward, and he left Harry and Neville standing in the room.

"Nev, can you explain what that was about?" asked Harry quietly.

"Hermione accepted your sigil, Harry, she's under your protection. Since she's muggle-born, that means that someone who is interested in her would come to you, her wizarding protector rather that her muggle father. Goldstein wants to date her, but didn't want to offend you by asking her without your permission. Good manners really," said Neville.

"Hermione is going to kill me," said Harry bleakly.

Neville only nodded.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," said Harry later that evening, "It's important."

"Sure, Harry," said Hermione setting aside her book.

"Not here, in private," he said leading her from the common room.

"What's wrong?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Er, I found out something today that you aren't going to like," he said.

"What?"

"Er, well I – um, bugger," he said with a sigh.

"Just spit it out Harry," she said.

"Anthony Goldstein wants to ask you out, and he asked me if it would be alright," he said in a rush.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so is it alright?"

He gaped at her, "Hermione, I don't think it's up to me. Neville said it's because of that stupid bracelet. I only wanted to do something nice. I didn't realized it would cause so much trouble, and that I'd have guys wanting my permission to marry you."

It was her turn to gape, "Marry, Harry what are you talking about? You said he wanted to ask me out."

"Yeah, to see if you're compatible so his father can arrange a contract because he needs an heir," said Harry shaking his head. "I don't like the whole idea of contract marriage, and he's asking for you. It's your decision, but I thought you should know that people think I'm, well that I'm in charge of you," he said miserably.

"I already knew, Harry," she said softly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, Harry, honestly, you think I didn't research these after you gave it to me?" she asked waving her arm. "I knew there was something more to it, because of a couple of nasty looks I got after, so I did the research." At his questioning look she went on, "Basically the sigil gives you dibs on me, it's more than a statement that I'm your sworn follower, it's your statement that I'm family. Whether wife, concubine, or sister is up to us."

"Concubine?" he squawked.

She laughed, "Oh Harry,"

He still looked uncomfortable, but gamely asked, "So do you want to date?"

She stilled, and the smile faded as she looked at him carefully, "What are you asking, Harry?"

He blinked and went over what he'd said, "Oh, well, I meant did you want me to tell Goldstein he could ask you, but it sounded like--" he hesitated, "Would you want to date me?"

She sighed, "Harry, do you want to date me?"

"Er, Hermione, I--" he started slowly not sure how to explain what he felt.

"It's all right, Harry, I'm not ready for anything serious either. Do you want my opinion?" she asked.

He nodded, "Always, you know that." he said relieved.

"If we dated now, we would drive each other mad," she said sounding sad. "I love you, Harry. I really do, but I don't think I'm mature enough to share you."

He looked startled, "You wouldn't have to share me, Hermione, I-"

"Yes I would," she interrupted, "I'd have to share you with the wizarding world, all those people who want a piece of you," her voice dropped, "with Voldemort."

He blinked and said "Eww!"

She smacked him on the arm, "Not like that you prat. You have a job to do, and I'm selfish enough to want all your attention. I'm scared for you, Harry, but if we were dating it would be worse. I'm bossy enough being your friend. I don't want to be a bitch on top of that."

"You could never be a bitch, Hermione," he said.

"I'm already jealous of those girls, who can't keep their hands off you."

He blew out his breath, "I wish they would, you know that bothers me, they only want the boy who live or now Lord Potter. They don't see me, Harry."

"Honestly, Harry, how can they, you don't let them."

"I don't really have time for girls, Hermione," he said.

She grinned slyly, "Oh, is it boys then?"

"Eww, no!" he sputtered. She laughed. "Look, Hermione if you, well, if you change your mind."

"You'll be the first one I tell, really Harry, I want to finish Hogwarts before I get serious with anyone. Not that I won't date but, I have things to do just like you."

"Yeah, I understand," he reached out and took her hand, "best friends?"

"Always Harry, always," she said leaning into him.

"So what should I tell Goldstein?"

A wicked smile crossed her face, "Tell him he can ask, but you don't know if I'll say yes. I'll take care of it from there."

He grinned at her, "Oh, that's an evil look, Hermione, by the way, thank you for not killing me."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry lay sprawled across his bed, hands behind his head listening to the other boys in the dorm ready themselves for sleep. A nightly routine that made him drowsy. When a thought occurred to him.

"Say Ron," he said lazily, "If you fancy Hermione, you should probably tell her soon."

The room stilled and Ron said, "What are you on about mate? Me, fancy Hermione?"

"Well I always thought maybe you did, and you know there's other blokes out there, who maybe aren't afraid to tell her. So I thought--" he broke off, thinking he'd prodded enough.

"Other blokes?" asked Ron outraged, "What do mean other blokes? Who'd want Hermione?"

Harry sat up to the sound of indrawn breath, as Neville, Dean and Seamus all gaped at Ron.

"What the hell does that mean, Ron?" hissed Harry.

Ron's mouth worked, but nothing came out, while Harry sat glaring. Finally Ron said, "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. Hermione's my friend, she's like a, well a sister or something. I just meant well, who'd dare when--" he broke off, flushing.

Harry looked around at the other boys, "When Hermione belongs to me?" he questioned looking back to Ron.

Ron shrugged. Neville cocked his head, and Dean and Seamus exchanged looks.

"Hermione belongs to Hermione, Ron. That means she sees whoever she wants to see, and you don't give her a hard time."

"I never--"

"Victor Krum," said Harry harshly.

"Oh, him," said Ron looking down.

"Er, Harry?" asked Seamus, when Harry looked at him he continued, "Does that mean Hermione's free? That you're not interested?"

Harry looked him up and down, "It means that Hermione can take care of herself, but it doesn't mean I won't hurt someone who hurts her, or doesn't take no for an answer."

Seamus swallowed, "Okay, just so we're clear."

Ron was glaring at Seamus as well, and Harry stretched back out in bed.

"Er, Harry, you won't tell Hermione what I said, will you?" asked Ron in hesitant tone.

"No, I won't tell," agreed Harry.

"Good, she'd kill me," said Ron.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, mate, she would."

**AN**: **As noted in the warning in the first chapter, this is not a finished fic. I intent to finish but hope to complete another project first. Updates will be sporatic. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
